Under One Sky
by ssapphireangel
Summary: The tenth Vongola family lived good lives. It's time to move on...to Soul Society. Guardians are seperated and its the job of their Boss to find and reunite his family. No pairings
1. What seems to be the Beginning

**Chapter 1 What seems to be the beginning**

Thirteen captains were gathered. This was a regular, normal meeting. They stood two rows facing each other and the commander was at his usual place. No one knew whether he was sleeping, the old man. It was just very silent.

"I have unfortunate news."

There was no reaction. Captain-commander Yamamoto hardly put emotion to what he just said.

Eighth squad captain, Kyoraku, sighed and scratched his hairy chin. "This is getting very awkward," he groaned.

It was a regular meeting, but there were too many dramatic pauses.

Fourth squad captian, Unohana, cleared her throat. "Let me say it. At around 2am this morning, vice-captain of the first squad, Chojiro Sasakibe died of serious injuries while fighting a Vasto Lorde in the Living World."

There was real silence. The news did come as a shock to the captains, but they knew their jobs required sacrifice. Shinigami fought a lot of battles. They had to spill blood. It was their duty. So death was normal.

Sou-taicho straightened up. "My vice-captain was a great warrior and his death was not in vain."

Most of the captains nodded.

"But I still need a vice-captain to fill his position. I have chosen my great-grandson."

"But sensei," Ukitake began. "Isn't the boy a little young? He didn't attend the academy."

Some were rumors, some were truth. The young Yamamoto was never seen by anyone before. He appeared in conversations once or twice, but was quickly dismissed as there was hardly any information about him. Most Shinigami doubt the existence of the youngest child in the Yamamoto family.

"I did refuse to admit the child into the academy. However, I trained him myself and I have to say he has surpassed my expectations."

There were murmurs of agreement. Most captains were curious, actually. The captain-commander never said anything about his family. Political reasons. A boy with the blood of Yamamoto could be used as a hostage, assassination, and all sorts of complications.

They were all curious.

And the doors opened and a black haired youth wearing Shinigami kimono stepped in. He had a sword at his waist which had a blue hilt. He bowed lowly at the captain-commander.

"My great-grandson will take up the position as vice-captain of the first squad starting today."

The boy rose and gave a goofy smile. "Thanks, Jiji." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and I look forward to working with you."

Sou-taicho somewhat smiled. "Meeting adjourned. Captains dismissed."

* * *

There were a lot of thoughts, gossips. A lot of muttering was about the new first squad vice-captain. Did he have the skill? Who was he? Is he really the grandson of their commander? The Vice-captains had their own opinions, imaginations, about the 'new kid'. Maybe he was snobbish, annoying, a brat. They missed Sasakibe. He was strict and all, but a nice guy.

Then they found out that he was very friendly, very sociable, nothing like what they expected from a noble. He tolerated Omaeda, cheered Kira up and made Isane and Nanao blush. Renji liked the kid. Matsumoto wanted to glomp him. And he could successfully 'play' with Yachiru.

It was supposed to be a normal Vice-captain meeting. Takeshi was talking, smiling like nobody's business. Omaeda was eating. Everyone was normal, even though one was not present.

Nanao tapped her watch. "He's late, as usual."

"Who?" Takeshi asked.

"Fifth squad vice-captain."

He was very different from the Sou-taicho. Takeshi was always happy. Even though being a Shinigami was…bloody, it looked like he could smile it off and lighten the mood and think that it was all a game.

"Get away from the door!" Nanao said, as the fuku-taichos scattered. Renji smirked. "Five, four, three, two…"

And the door flew open and a brown-haired boy tumbled into the room. He fell face-first onto the ground.

"Owww…"

"You're late, Sawada fuku-taicho."

"Tsutsu went splat!"

Takeshi went silent. His mouth was agape as he stared at the boy slowly getting up, rubbing an awfully red nose.

Renji patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, this is normal."

Their eyes met.

"Tsuna?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Hello**

**So, how was it? I'm testing this idea as it was in my head for a long time. Review me suggestions? I want to know whether I should continue this story.**

**Firstly, I should tell you when this takes place. In Katekyo, it's after everything, and I mean everything (now it's Vongola eleventh generation). In Bleach, before Ichigo exists and Aizen's betrayal. Ichigo will come in later. Secondly, I bet you're wondering where's Hinamori. I made her into third seat. About her and Aizen, you'll have to find out in the later chapters.**

**I also have questions. It'll be awesome if you'll review me answers.**

**1) Any PAIRINGS?? I don't mind yaoi or none at all. **

**2) Is it true that stories under crossover categories appear in both sites (as in on the Bleach page and KHR page)?**

**ssapphireangel**


	2. A Sea full of Rain

**Chapter 2 A Sea Full of Rain**

Shocked silence. "Yamamoto?" Tsuna said rather slowly.

Takeshi threw back his head and laughed. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

The laughter went on for quite a long time.

"Are you all right, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked nervously. Yamamoto was easy-going and all, but _no one_ could laugh that long. He could run out of air! Or choke on his saliva!

"You haven't changed a bit, Tsuna!" Then he stopped, grinning at his Boss.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

* * *

"Meeting adjourned." Nanao pushed her spectacles up her nose and her eyes flashed to Sawada Tsunayoshi. She then arranged her stack of papers and placed them at the side of the table neatly. Her eyes flashed at Tsuna again.

Tsuna was having quite a mental panic.

The vice-captain meeting was over, but no one was leaving. They were all staring. Yamamoto was smiling. They were all staring at the Boss, _not_ at the Rain Guardian.

_What do I do? What should I say? Why are they all looking at _me_?! _He peered at Yamamoto, hoping to send some mental call of help.

But it was _Yamamoto_. He got up and walked over to Tsuna. "So, you know any good places to eat? I've been cooped up in a mansion for long time so I don't really know the area."

"S…sure," Tsuna gulped and got up, trying not to shake. He swore the vices were aiming their killer intent at him. What did he do? He could remember everything when he was alive, which is not normal in Soul Society. But there was an explanation for that! He just couldn't tell.

"Hey, Tsutsu, you knew Takeshi?" Yachiru asked, directly. That was the question everyone had. It didn't take very long for it to come out.

"Yes, do tell," Hisagi said.

"Unfair, we didn't know until today," Matsumoto pouted.

Yamamoto replied, "We were good friends when we were alive."

"You can remember the times when you were alive?" Isane asked.

"Yeah."

Tsuna was having a nervous breakdown. _Think of an excuse! Come up with anything! If they find out, I'll be killed by him! _

"It is rare for one to know of his past life but not impossible," Tsuna began. He finally collected himself, and when he did he was calm. It was 'boss instincts', hyper intuition, whatever they called it. The truth would harm his family. To know that was enough. "It was merely coincidence and Yamamoto and I were very close. Like family."

Takeshi's smile grew wider. _Tsuna really is amazing._ He thought.

The Tenth's words were so final, so clear cut that no one could talk back. The vice-captains had a lot of questions, but Tsuna's tone rendered them silent. They were speechless: Tsuna was clumsy and hapless but at that moment it seemed like he had the respect and authority. Almost like a different person.

Then there was a flash of golden orange in his eyes.

"Let's go," he said to Yamamoto who grinned and followed him out.

_Almost revealed my flame._ Tsuna thought as he broke into relief.

"Yamamoto, could we order takeout? I know we just met after ten years but we need to go to a place where no one can hear us," Tsuna said meekly.

"Sure! How about onigiri?"

"Okay."

_Yamamoto sure hasn't changed, has he? Just that, he said he was cooped in a mansion. Wasn't he allowed to go out?_

They had twisted through the first five districts of Rukongai and into a forest. Using Shunpo, they managed to reach an open area in the forest. By then it was the late afternoon and the sun was shining rather dimly in red and orange. There were chipped rocks, making small stools to sit on. On the ground, there were plastic bags from the eaten onigiri.

"What are you thinking about?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hmm, I was thinking that I've never seen a lonely Yamamoto before," Tsuna said before realizing it.

Takeshi laughed.

"They just didn't have baseball, that's all. I had to use a practice sword as a bat."

"But you weren't allowed to go out, right? Because you're a noble and all."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't matter now, right?" Yamamoto was still smiling.

"So what did you use for a ball?" Tsuna asked.

* * *

Random chitchat went on for a long time. By then, it was really getting dark. There was a cool night breeze that soothed the atmosphere, it felt just like after a small shower, refreshing and cool. The leaves from the nearby trees rustled gently and the sound of crickets was soft but audible.

"It's been ten years. How do I begin explaining?" Tsuna said. He finally found one of his Guardians, one part of his family. He was glad they were all right and didn't turn into hollows. But the Vongola family had a lot of disputes with the thirteen protection squads, happened to be headed by Yamamoto's great grandfather. That created a lot of problems. He had to start explaining first, right? Luckily it wasn't Ryohei. Tsuna's Sun Guardian would take all night to understand.

"In Soul Society, the thirteen protection squads have the most authority. They use reiyatsu as their power. But then, the Vongola family still exists. And the main difference is that they use the dying will flame. Those two have the biggest fighting forces in Soul Society. But they want nothing to do with each other."

"It's like a shonen manga, isn't it?" Yamamoto chuckled.

"That was the agreement the Primo and the captain-commander had was that both forces would not be involved with each other. So it's dangerous to use dying will flames in Seireitei. It would be some interference. Like we're spies, you see."

"It's weird. You're here and there's Jiji and everything."

"I know. Anyway the Vongola family has been divided into the nine generations. There's also CEDEF and the Varia. The power they hold in the family is equal. The tenth generation hasn't been formed because Gokudera and the others are missing. I thought maybe some of you guys would appear in Seireitei so I joined the academy."

"You found me, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Anyone who has spirit energy can be Shinigami. But only the people who used flames when they're alive can do so here. That's why we can remember the times when we're alive."

"So that's why you were all nervous…"

"That's it. I'm part of the first's family for the time being."

"How's the searching going?"

"It's just you, Yamamoto. The afterlife is much more complicated. And I'm still part of the Vongola family as a Boss."

"Do you go back often?"

"Yeah, I go back every night. It's easy to sneak out. They all think I have a sick grandmother to take care of. And the Primo onii-san likes having dinner with his family. Alaude doesn't come every night, but he shows up less than Spade. That guy gives me the creeps." Tsuna shuddered. He had once played a 'game' with the infamous Demon Spade, and he didn't enjoy it.

Yamamoto laughed. "So how's the first generation? It's been a while since I saw Asari."

"Well, besides Alaude and Spade, they're really nice. I train with Primo onii-san. Asari plays nice music."

Takeshi relaxed and smiled at the inky black sky.

"So, the Vongola here are still the mafia. Just that it is the mafia of the afterlife now."

Yamamoto laughed. "We're still playing that game?"

* * *

"What time is it?"

"7.34pm, Boss."

"Tsuna's late. He should be back by seven."

"It's weird, the Tenth usually returns before six. I tried calling but he's not answering."

"You were not yelling loud enough, G."

"Should I get the loudest mafioso?"

"Go on."

* * *

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU DEAD YET, KID????!!!"

Tsuna jumped and fell on his backside. He fumbled in his robe and brought out a set of familiar red headphones.

"Is that Squalo?" Yamamoto said, getting excited.

"YOU CALLED ME ALL THE WAY FROM VARIA HEADQUARTERS JUST SO I CAN YELL TO A KID??!!"

"Squalo?" Tsuna said.

"I'LL COME BACK AND DEAL WITH YOU TOMORROW, SAWADA!" _Slam!_ Went the door.

"Tenth, where heck are you?" G growled.

"Tsuna you're late." Giotto's voice rang out from the headphone communicator.

"Sorry! I lost track of time and…" Tsuna tried explaining, flustered. And the Primo was always so calm, it was scary.

"Alaude has information for us. Be back before he arrives." There was a sound of footsteps and the shutting of a door.

"Giotto left pretty quickly, degozaru," Asari Ugetsu said. All voices in the room could be heard from the communicator.

In the background, there were more voices. "Where's Lampo?" "Sleeping." "Better wake him up." "He's impossible to wake!" "At least try! Or do you want to deal with Alaude?"

"Alaude said he'll come at ten, right?" Knuckle asked.

"But Spade's coming at ten," G replied.

"You know what that means, Tsuna?" Knuckle said.

"Alaude would be here two hours early," Tsuna said, as if it was a science fact.

"He does hate Spade a lot, degozaru" Asari stated.

"Are you kidding? He looks like he wants to dig our insides out each time we mention Spade's name!" Knuckle exclaimed.

"So Alaude would avoid Spade and be here at eight, is that right?" Tsuna asked.

"Exactly, tenth. Which means you have around five minutes to get your butt here," G said.

"I'm at the forest! The castle's eight districts away!"

"Sawada, you'd better hurry up, degozaru," Asari said.

"Or Alaude would be pissed. He doesn't like waiting for the whole family to be accounted for. The Boss would probably let you 'entertain' Spade if he had to deal with a pissed Alaude," Knuckle said and his words brought chills down Tsuna's spine. Who knows what you'll end up as after dealing with the master illusionist?

"You'd better start flying, degozaru."

"EHHH?"

"Four minutes and thirty two seconds, tenth."

"Yamamoto, I'll meet you for breakfast tomorrow! Here's your ring and your boxes. Don't use any flames." Tsuna took off a chain around his neck and handed the Rain ring along with two blue boxes.

Yes, Tsuna carries all the boxes of his six Guardians. Including Gokudera's Sistema C.A.I. A whole lot of boxes. He cared a lot for his family, after all.

"Four minutes twenty six seconds…"

"Sorry, I gotta go!"

"Bye Tsuna!"

Takeshi waved as the Tsunayoshi activated his gloves and sped off into the night.

* * *

**Hello**

**So the second chapter came out pretty fast :) **

**Is it confusing? About the first's family, I know Giotto's Tsuna's great-great-great-great-great grandfather. But they all look like in the manga/anime so they're all young. So to make it less weird, Giotto's like Tsuna's big brother. He does care for Tsuna alot.**

**How do you like the first family? I'm still open for pairings. **

** REVIEW!!! and I'll give you a cookie**

**ssapphireangel**


	3. What that Will be

**Chapter 3 What that Will be**

Tsuna flew past eight districts in hyper dying-will mode. With his gloves and a boost of shunpo, he managed to make it to the majestic castle of the Vongola First Famiglia. It was just like the one in Italy, back in the Living World, just a little smaller. And it was not counted as a hideout. It was just Headquarters, home.

G was counting down all the way through the headphones.

Tsuna must have made it back in record time. 3 minutes 19 seconds, he was panting and puffing when he took his place at the round Japanese style coffee table.

Asari Ugetsu was smiling as he placed a cup of tea on the table.

"Mind telling us why you were late?" Giotto asked. He didn't seem to mind much though. The blonde boss was busy examining his cup of tea, peering at the leaf stalk that was floating on the surface.

"Yeah, Tenth," G smirked. "You're lucky Alaude didn't decide to change the meeting time at the last minute."

Alaude did that. Everyone knew he would come two hours early, but he may pop in an hour before.

"Well," Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. A grin appeared on his face. "I found Yamamoto this afternoon."

"Awesome, Tenth! You beat the record! Pay up, Knuckle!" G exclaimed.

Knuckle grudgingly handed a $50 bill. **(AN: I don't know how to count in Jap Yen…)**

"Was he really the Shinigami commander's grandkid?" Giotto asked, sipping his tea carefully.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I heard rumors."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Primo onii-san…"

"Yes?"

"Have you been hiding things from me?"

Giotto did not show signs of tension. He sipped his tea. "Are there any snacks?" he asked.

Asari got up. "Yes, I'll go get them, degozaru."

"Tsuna, there are a lot of rumors. But just listening to them isn't enough." He gave the younger boss a small smile. "After all, the grandpa commander is a stubborn old man. We do not find our family by listening to someone else." He then tilted his head to the sliding door. "But you are the fastest in the search so far. Most bosses take a few centuries to find most of their Guardians. The record was thirty eight years."

"Tsuna beat the record to the extreme!" Knuckle punched the air.

It was true, the Vongola could appear anywhere. They were the mafia, they were unpredictable. In Rukongai, Seireitei, there was even a Guardian found in Hueco Mundo (but he wasn't hollow for some reason). So far, the completed families were up till the sixth.

Asari reappeared with the snacks.

There were soon crunching sounds in the air. Giotto finished his first cracker. "So Tsuna, what are your plans?"

"I'm not sure. I think that if there is an area where there are many explosions, Gokudera's there. If there is an extremely loud area, Ryohei's there. Lambo would probably be at a sweet shop. Hibari would be somewhere with less crowds, and Shinigami would be too afraid to cross his path. Mukuro, well, when he wants to show up he will, and Chrome would probably follow. That's what I'm thinking." Tsuna babbled, and then reached for the plate of snacks.

Giotto chuckled. His eyes flickered to the door again.

"Alaude's here."

It appears the First generation like Japanese styled rooms. It relieves stress, they say.

"So, what do you have for us today, Alaude?" G asked.

The blonde Cloud Guardian promptly ignored him. He sat cross-legged and reached for the tea. Only after five minutes, he started speaking.

"It appears that there will be more trouble in the future," Alaude said with a smirk. "From my sources I hear that there is trouble brewing in the Living World. There's an order from the thirteen squads to arrest Kuchiki Rukia, who is said to have violated the rule of giving her Shinigami powers to a human boy."

"Rukia? Sister of sixth squad captain Kuchiki-taicho, that Rukia?" Tsuna asked.

Alaude ignored him.

"You know her, Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"She's Abarai's childhood friend, I only met her a few times."

Alaude dismissed that comment altogether. The first Cloud Guardian was known to ignore details of unimportance. Now, he just wanted to get the meeting over and done with and go home. "It's all very suspicious."

"In what way?" the First asked.

"I have also found out that a Menos managed sneak into the Living World yesterday," Alaude stated. "A Quincy and two humans who manifested special powers also appeared."

"Everything seems to be well-timed, now that you've mentioned it. It can't be that much of a coincidence."

"It might be, Giotto. But my source also tells me that the Hogyoku is activating."

_It's going to be so troublesome!_ Tsuna was thinking. _Like the Millefiore battle all over again! What's this source Alaude keeps on talking about anyway?!_

"But that is Seireitei's problem, Giotto. I don't see why we have to stick our noses into it," G said suddenly. He got himself a glare from Alaude.

"An idiot like you wouldn't know. Also, Trinsette is happening again."

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed. Meanwhile, Asari was trying to restrain G from punching Alaude's face.

"Trinsette is the balance of the living, created by the Vongola and Mare rings, with the Arcobaleno pacifiers. As we are all dead, that shouldn't bother us anymore," Alaude said.

_How can he mention about our deaths so calmly?_ Tsuna was thinking.

"What is important in Soul Society is the balance of whole souls and hollows. That can be disrupted by the Hogyoku's awakening. But that's the Shinigamis' problem."

Then, all eyes were locked on Tsuna.

As usual, he was flipping out in the inside. However, those mental blocks never lasted more than ten minutes. "It will affect us anyway," he said. "Why do I have the feeling that things are about to get worse?"

Alaude smirked. "Apparently, someone is trying to draw Trinsette into this world."

"But it belongs in the Living World, doesn't it? That's why the Vongola rings here are fakes," Knuckle said. His arms were crossed and his tone, serious.

"That's right. The Vongola rings are very powerful duplicates given to each Generation. The real ones are in good hands of the eleventh family," Giotto confirmed.

"My source told me that the Mare rings have gone missing."

"What?! Are you kidding, that's impossible!" G snarled. "Is your source even reliable?"

"My source can be an idiot like you, but he speaks truth. Someone is trying to disrupt both the balance of Trinsette and the balance of wholes and hollows."

"Maybe its Byakuran? He may be here in Soul Society," Tsuna said. "And what about the Arcobaleno?"

"Who knows, Tsuna? We may even need the real Vongola rings again. You may meet Reborn again."

Then there was a long, long moment of silence. Asari was staring into space with his smiled wiped from his face. Alaude was sipping his tea. Knuckle was thinking to the extreme. Spade could be listening, but no one would ever know since he can't be seen. Lampo looked lost. G was frustrated and Tsuna could hear his growling. Giotto was calm, but you could sense a little turmoil from him.

"So in all, there'll be a big battle coming, degozaru," Asari spoke first, his voice hinting sadness. Asari hated fighting, like Yamamoto.

"Unless we prevent it," G muttered.

Alaude yawned. "There's also a chance you will join forces with the Shinigami. And when that happens, count me out." He then finished his tea and got up.

"Is that all, Alaude? Staying for dinner?"

"No thanks. I'm going home. Staying with you lot gives me a headache."

"There's tempura, degozaru."

A long period of silence. "Maybe for a little while," he said reluctantly.

* * *

The Vongola tenth generation Storm Guardian was feeling very…frustrated. He stayed in Living World searching for his Juudaime, but with no result whatsoever. No Shinigami came to send his soul to Soul Society after a while. Hollows never detected him and he was put in danger only when he asked for it.

Gokudera Hayato felt like he was living the life before he met the Tenth. And he was dead.

So, he was frustrated. He obtained a gigai from Urahara, along with updates and dynamite. No ring, no boxes, no Uri, no nothing.

He never found anything. It was obvious; he frankly was going the wrong direction. Konso didn't work on him, Hell never came for him and he didn't turn hollow when his chain came off. Soul Society knew nothing. It was strange, so strange to the fact that Urahara couldn't come up with an explanation.

The Storm Guardian just witnessed a boy who had the most ridiculous hair cut a Menos into half. The boy was just a kid and probably didn't know much about what he had just defeated. Something reminded the Storm Guardian of Lawn-head, minus the extreme.

Well, Hayato didn't really care.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Came back to restock, Goku-chan?"

That earned him a punch in the face, but Urahara Kisuke jumped back in time.

He chuckled. "So, Gokudera. What do you think of Kurosaki Ichigo back there?"

"Strawberry? Just another brat, I guess," Gokudera said. He really didn't give a damn.

"Last year, Sawada Tsunayoshi got promoted to vice-captain of the fifth squad. Yamamoto Takeshi also got promoted last week. They met then."

Gokudera grunted. He was getting more pissed. Why should the baseball-nut be by the Tenth's side?

"I also received word that there is a need for all the Tenth Generation Guardians to be assembled."

"Did something happen?" Gokudera demanded.

Kisuke merely smiled. "So Kurosaki Ichigo's gonna be your ticket to Soul Society!" He avoided that question completely.

Gokudera really wanted to hit the blonde in front of him. "Don't fuck with me! What has that kid gotta do with anything? He's Shinigami! The Vongola have nothing to do with those bastards!"

Well, even though konso didn't work, Gokudera had a lot of run in with neighbourhood death gods. Most of them got blasted, but the battles were never pretty. So in the end, Hayato sprouted an immense hatred/irritation of Shinigami.

"Now, now, it's not going to be another konso. Besides, he would use the Senkei Gate. You can tag along free of charge." Urahara was smiling rather evilly. That man surely had some hidden agenda. There was a moment of stunned silence.

"THERE'S A GATE?!" Gokudera yelled.

Soon, Urahara explained what happened. About Trinsette, about the not-so-bright future and basically everything that Alaude explained to Tsuna. Hayato wanted the stupid-Senkei-Gate-which Urahara-conveniently-forgot-to-tell-him to be opened immediately.

Kisuke wagged his finger. "You have piled up a lot of debt in my humble shop, Goku-chan. If I sent you back now, you'll probably never return it."

Gokudera groaned. Whatever that man had in mind, it was probably not good for the heart. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Things were pretty peaceful in the fifth division. There was a whole lot of paperwork, and Tsuna was half brain-dead, spacing about the news Alaude brought. He told Yamamoto, naturally, but the guy just smiled and said, "We'll somehow handle it!"

Tsunayoshi was still worried, though.

He felt uneasy, as if the bad guys would pop up anytime and deliver a punch in his face.

"Penny for your thoughts, fuku-taicho?"

Tsuna jumped, knocking down a pile of papers. He gasped and went to pick them up, with his sweet third seat helping.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Hinamori Momo asked.

"I just have a bad feeling, Momo." He flicked his wrist casually. "It's probably wrong."

"Don't get too stressed, Tsuna fuku-taicho."

He sighed and plopped the stack of papers on his desk. He did his share of work fairly well. But seeing the messy desk somehow reminded him of how Reborn got him to do his work properly. He didn't miss the occasional use of dynamite, but he always wondered what it would be like if he were to meet his old home tutor again.

Arcobaleno couldn't die, after all.

Tsuna peered out of the small window of the fifth squad barracks_. _He was staring at the sky,_ the one which captured and engulfed all. _

Hinamori watched as her vice-captain spaced at the window. He looked serious, solemn, and hopeful. That was something she didn't really notice from her usually clumsy vice. She felt the air of a leader. The one who influences, understands and accepts all. And she saw in his eyes, an orange flame that burnt bright.

* * *

And from a world away, Gokudera Hayato looked to the sky, remembering his boss, his promise. This time, there were heavy grey clouds overlapping the sun. It was going to rain. But it would not be requiem rain. It would be sad and depressing rain, coming from deep within the hearts of two certain people.

It would be beginning soon.

* * *

**Hello**

**Pairings poll**

**It's time I decided the pairings. So first, let me state my erm…conditions. No bad guysXgood guys that kind of thing e.g. AizenXIchigo or TsunaXByakuran. Also, this story won't be too focused on love. **

**Major Pairings**

**Boy and Girl**

**Ichigo and Rukia (The classic)**

**Ichigo and Orihime (Another classic, just less classical than the first) **

**Ichigo and Chrome (This will be interesting to write)**

**Ichigo and Bianchi (I don't know how that will happen)**

**Ichigo and Kyoko (Maybe…)**

**Ichigo and Haru (I seriously don't see that happening)**

**Tsuna and Hinamori (I have a good feeling about this)**

**Tsuna and Orihime (They would look somewhat cute together)**

**Tsuna and Rukia (I have a vague picture)**

**Tsuna and Chrome (Awwww…)**

**Gokudera and Rukia **

**Takeshi and Hinamori**

**Gokudera and Matsumoto**

**Takeshi and Orihime**

**Mukuro and Chrome**

**Mukuro and Rukia**

**Mukuro and Hinamori**

**P.S. Kyoko and Haru would be more minor but they'll appear.**

**Boy and Boy**

**Ichigo and Tsuna (!!???!!)**

**Ichigo and Gokudera (Something will happen between them, thanks to Urahara)**

**Tsuna and Hibari (kyaaaaa herbivore and carnivore…)**

**Tsuna and Takeshi (I would say Yamamoto but you'd think I'm referring to the way older one)**

**Tsuna and Mukuro **

**Gokudera and Takeshi**

**Ichigo and Takeshi**

**P.S.S I admit I prefer straight pairings. That's why the list of yaoi is way shorter. I would show favoritism. You have been warned.**

**There won't be girl and girl major pairings. ****There's also an option of no pairings at all. You can vote more than one. ****For minor pairings, you can suggest what you want. These include the first Vongola family pairings and others. They won't be very important, sorry.**

**You can suggest anything else, I'll seriously consider. **

**So start VOTING!!!! Click the button and review me your thoughts, criticisms, suggestions, and most importantly VOTES!**

**Review lots **

**A big THANKS to my reviewers and readers! Here's the cookie! *cookie floats out of the screen***

**ssapphireangel**

**P.S. The tenth generation family would be in their teenage form. They are quite young, in Shinigami and Soul Society standards. **

**P.P.S. What are the numbers that I have been reviewed? You know with the pairings there's some form of code thing after. What's that? **

**P.P.P.S. I totally forgot to put a disclaimer. So here it is: I don't own KHR or Bleach! Till the next disclaimer I remember.**

**P.P.P.P.S. Next chapter: Ichigo gets beat up by Kuchiki Byakuya. Gokudera + Urahara save the day. **

**Don't forget to review. **


	4. The Late Storm

**Chapter 4 The Late Storm**

Gokudera was very frustrated. He took a sip of alcohol and slammed the glass on the table. He then rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Then, in the half unbuttoned grey shirt and ripped jeans he wore for ten years, he managed to sleep.

But he was soon awoken by a presence that approached the shop. To Hayato, it smelt faintly like Shinigami, but too weak.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" An eye opened. Gokudera got up from his sitting and sleeping position.

The black haired girl peered at the guy who greeted her. He was frowning, had grey hair and bandages wrapped around both his hands.

_There was someone there? I didn't sense anything._ Rukia thought.

The Storm Guardian glanced at the girl. She was no threat at the moment. Pretty midget, in a blue dress who looked at him cautiously.

"If you're looking for the mad hatter, he's at the back," Gokudera said, sitting back down. He brought the glass to his lips again.

Rukia first thought was, _What a rude guy!_ She took a step forward, wanting to kick him in the shin.

"Now, now, Miss. Kuchiki. Gokudera's one of my more regular customers. Not at all sociable, you know." Once again Urahara appeared out of nowhere.

"Shut up, stupid hat man!" Hayato growled.

"He's a rather special specimen. He has no spirit energy at all, making his presence impossible to feel. When I tried konso, it had no effect. His chain fell off quite some time ago, but he did not turn hollow. In fact, hollows are completely oblivious to him." Urahara smiled, scratching his chin. Then his trademark fan came out.

"Don't talk about someone when he can hear you, dumbass!" Gokudera snarled.

"But don't underestimate him, Miss. Kuchiki. I bet he can defeat a vice captain in this form. He sure packs a punch!"

Gokudera got up threw another punch, which Urahara happily avoided. He straightened his stripped hat.

"So, Miss. Kuchiki, what brings you to my humble shop?" Urahara asked. His was fanning himself, a grin on his face that spelled trouble.

Rukia glanced at Gokudera who had sat back down and was busy drinking from the glass. He knew that she must be used to the shopkeeper's evil smiles.

"Fear not, Rukia! Gokudera promised to protect Kurosaki with his life!" Urahara said flamboyantly.

The glass was slammed down. It was a wonder it didn't break or crack. "I did not!" Hayato yelled. "I just said I'll help you!"

Urahara Kisuke's grin grew. If one could see his eyes, they would have seen the glint.

"He is the Vongola Tenth's Storm Guardian after all."

Gokudera snorted and the smirk returned to his face. Rukia wasn't sure whether to feel secure or afraid. The Vongola were feared in Seireitei. It is said that their Guardians matched the power of the captains.

Gokudera snorted. He glanced at the sky. The grey clouds still haven't cleared.

"Do you think he would just let you leave to your execution? I know his type, reckless and stupid, two things that make a complete idiot."

"That's also what makes him a good friend." Rukia looked a little sad. "I just got too involved. And I got him involved too."

Gokudera sighed. "He could die if he went to save you." He was rather direct.

"But Kurosaki also has potential," Urahara said. "Given the proper training, he would survive, or even succeed."

Gokudera gave a reluctant nod.

"So Goku-chan will help me train Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"No way! Why would I want to train the carrot-top?!"

"Because you don't have a choice."

Gokudera crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He muttered what sounded like curses under his breath. The surrounding people could distinctively hear a murmured reply: For the Tenth.

"So, I'll leave that idiot with you?" Rukia asked, eagerly. But she sounded small. Her hands were clenched at her sides. She was acting different, maybe afraid. Being a noble, it was strange, but the man in front of her intimidated her.

"Whatever."

"Thank you."

After Kuchiki Rukia left, Gokudera ditched the gigai and worked on theories/battle strategies for the rest of the afternoon. The night came rather quickly. He sat on the wooden steps facing Urahara's backyard, Jinta and Ururu running past. It was frankly very annoying. He had to put up with Urahara and his crazies, and another orange one _had_ to appear. It was pissing for the Storm Guardian.

Hayato took off his spectacles.

He smoked a cigarette.

Reiyatsu in the air became thicker. Gokudera could feel the shopkeeper's gaze on his back. He was unusually quiet for a few minutes. But the looks were creepy.

"They came more quickly than I thought."

Gokudera thought he stopped attracting trouble ten years ago. Heck, when he was alive he handled things so well as the Tenth's right hand man that people feared him. Then this had to happen. Tenth left almost everything in the hands of Gokudera and the Storm Guardian never really messed up. But there were doubts now. Without his boxes and his ring, Hayato felt, well, weak. Like something was taken from him. Like a big part of him was missing. Looks like he became hollow in a different way.

Gokudera had to move on to the afterlife somehow.

"It's complete."

Hayato raised an eyebrow.

"You doubt me, Goku-chan?" Urahara reached into his sleeve and brought out a box. Gokudera was skeptical. It took the mad hatter a lot quicker than he expected. "I couldn't duplicate the animal one unfortunately. Even with your notes, I don't expect it to be as powerful as the original."

Gokudera grunted.

"After all, you were the one who created the Sistema C.A.I," Urahara clicked his tongue. "Just too lazy to create another one."

"You insisted, dimwit!" Gokudera growled, grabbing the box. That was true. But Hayato didn't want to create a replica of his weapon. He had a perfect one waiting for him, somewhere in Soul Society.

"Don't worry, Gokudera. You'll meet your boss soon," Kisuke said, throwing the grey haired boy a ring with a big red gem. "Go save yourself a strawberry!" he chirped.

Hayato grabbed an umbrella after wearing his sneakers. He glared at the shopkeeper. "You didn't 'adjust' anything, did you?"

"You'll have to find out yourself!"

The red flame flared from the ring, along with the other skull rings, a thing the Storm Guardian didn't see or feel for a decade. Gokudera reached the end of the street, smirking and throwing the umbrella down on the pavement. Crimson flames grew.

* * *

Ishida lay defeated. If weren't for the given circumstances, Ichigo wouldn't care for he knew he was stronger than the Quincy. The redhead charged. Ichigo released his reiyatsu.

Abarai Renji froze in mid attack, taken off guard. The sheer force of it was pressing him down and he gripped his sword harder and gritted his teeth.

Kuchiki Byakuya looked unfazed as the spirit pressure rose. It was unnatural, but the boy was young, inexperienced. It was a joke, the man his sister gave her powers to didn't even know the name of his zanpakuto. The boy was weak. But Captain Kuchiki didn't want to kill a _child_. He flashed stepped past the orange haired boy, delivering two fatal blows with a speed that no one around could follow. Ichigo fell, slow-mo, chocolate eyes widened, blood pooling around him.

And his foolish sister ran him. Renji stopped her, his hand at her throat.

"LET GO, RENJI! What's wrong with me running to him? It's MY fault he died!" she shrieked.

The figure was hiding in the shadows. He loaded and aimed at the stunned redhead, green contacts gleaming. The streetlights flickered. "Flame arrow," he muttered.

Renji was blown off his feet and landed a couple of meters away, knocked out.

He fired another one. Kuchiki Byakuya side stepped in time. The red ball of flames singed his haori. He remained emotionless but was inwardly cursing himself for not sensing the attack.

"Next time I won't miss," the shadowy figure approached. The grey haired teen reloaded the gun strapped to his arm.

Kuchiki-taicho flashed and drew his sword. He knew he shouldn't take such a young spirit. But there was something, something about that smirk. Something lethal. Byakuya had no time to waste. As he brought the katana down, all it hit was wind and flickering red flames.

Sun bullets flew towards him from behind. Given Kuchiki's speed, he barely managed to avoid getting hurt. His shihakusho was full of holes though.

"Heh, I'm getting rusty," Gokudera said.

Five flames flared on his hand. Byakuya's eyes widened but no emotion showed. The smirk on the grey haired boy's face turned into a frown.

"You're different from the Shinigami scum I faced. But your thoughts are all the same," Gokudera growled.

Byakuya lifted his blade vertically in front of him. He wanted to finish off, fast. Get the battle over with. The pretty boy still has his nose in the air. Every second was pissing off Gokudera even more.

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

"Don't you dare look down on me!" the Storm Guardian yelled.

The light reflected off the shards as Senbonzakura engulfed him. Hayato only gained minor scratches as his shields surrounded him. It was fast, almost matching up to the captain's speed. He jumped back and fired, changing bullets in a second. Kuchiki did not react, using shunpo to avoid the attacks. Gokudera fired again. Cloud's propagation created a widespread attack which managed to gash him in the arm. He waved the hilt of his sword. Senbonzakura returned to its usual katana shape. Byakuya did his flash step again. Gokudera's eyes widened.

"I'm impressed. You managed to avoid it," the captain said, monotonous.

A cut appeared on the grey haired boy's stomach. He was covered in blood and had a sprained ankle.

A fowl curse escaped his mouth.

"Don't keep the fight to yourself."

Ichigo lifted his head. He couldn't move and was desperately gripping his broken sword.

"You still alive, kid?" Gokudera asked. Not for long, he knew. The carrot-top's chain link and soul sleep were fried. He'll be dead by the hour. A wave of pity swept over the Storm Guardian. "I don't like being late," Hayato growled. He ignored the pain in his abdomen and raised the flame arrow.

"Stop interfering!" Rukia yelled.

"You keep your trap shut!" Gokudera bellowed back. "I don't care about your Shinigami business, Miss. Princess! You bastards don't give a damn about the normal souls. I just want to punch your shitty faces every time I see them!"

"Then why are you focused on protecting that child?" Byakuya spoke.

"Because the Tenth would've done it." Gokudera smirked. "That brat won't just take defeat like that. Even if he's an inch away from death, he's gonna crawl back up." He wiped the blood from a scratch on his cheek. "I told you…"

Rukia interrupted. "Then make sure he doesn't!" The girl was near tears. She shouted, "Or I'll kill you here myself, Vongola!" She raised her shaking hands, about to perform her kido.

"Wait, Rukia…" Ichigo muttered.

"If you try moving one step, I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Rukia yelled.

"You f**king Soul Reapers all think the same," he snarled. Every moment of the conversation was adding to his anger and frustration. Well, Gokudera Hayato hated Shinigami ten years ago. Those feelings just got stronger. "Don't underestimate the Vongola!" he yelled.

Byakuya took that moment to flash step, doing the attack which he did to Ichigo. Gokudera swore and fired a flame arrow in time.

A cut appeared on his chest. Then the Storm Guardian buckled and collapsed.

"Let's go, Nii-sama. Leave them, they're dying anyway."

* * *

Word travelled out that Abarai Renji, vice-captain of the sixth squad was bedridden due to third degree burns. It was horrible, the redhead's chest was black and everything. The other vice-captains were gossiping about it during the meeting. It would be an awesome subject to tease the red pineapple about. Apparently, while Kuchiki-taicho was reporting during the captain meeting, Kusajishi Yachiru somehow managed to obtain the details about the fight. She even knew Byakuya was trying to hide a limp.

Tsuna was flipping (again) in his seat.

The description of the attack and the attacker resembled someone he knew.

"Hey, Takeshi! You know it was grey and had a big gun with different booms coming from it! I heard the boom was red and yellow and purple!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Really? Tsuna, doesn't that sound a lot like Go…"

Tsuna covered the mouth of Yamamoto with his hand while grinning sheepishly.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya left with burnt clothes and a broken arm, also a knee shattered with Gokudera's bullets. He didn't admit to those injuries anyway. Keeping up that emotionless façade, the captain was actually pretty annoyed. He knew it. The Vongola boy was merely _scratched_ by his sword, literally. And the orange haired child wouldn't die. There was someone there to save him from that fate. His Shinigami powers would be gone. But if the Vongola was telling the truth, he'd be back.

Perhaps it would be better for the child to live.

* * *

Gokudera wanted to leap into that damnable gate so much. But he couldn't. After all, the Tenth would be ashamed of him if he did. _I need to shape up before I go to Soul Society._ He thought. He wanted to return to his boss' side like the right hand man he is.

Hayato got up, doing some healing with sun flames.

He stared at the strawberry kid for a few seconds.

He didn't like being late.

Most of all, he didn't like be spared.

Gokudera knew that Ichigo would feel the same.

Rain began to pelt down. It poured. Hayato stumbled to the corner of the street where he left the umbrella.

He clutched the gash on his stomach and held up the umbrella, shelthering the sprawled body as rain fell on him.

Water dripped down his grey bangs. "I thought rain was supposed to be tranquil," he muttered.

* * *

**Hello**

**So how was the fight scene? Was it okay? Can you give feedback? **

**I think I have to make things clear here, the Vongola in Soul Society is a very powerful fighting force. They just don't care about the balance of souls as much as Shinigami do. They're formidable anyway. Here's what Shinigami think of Vongola.**

**Captains – know that they're powerful, just don't take them too seriously**

**Vice captains – Just cautious with the Guardians**

**Seated officers – fearful, somewhat, except for the eleventh squad I guess**

**Non-seated officers – They don't know anything, thus are arrogant, which led to Gokudera hating all Shinigami **

**Academy – treat Vongola as stuff they study from a textbook**

**Remember that Seireitei don't get along with the mafia. The Winter War would change those attitudes. Seireitei needs to give Vongola more respect!**

**About Gokudera VS Byakuya. Bya-kun's not as powerful in the real world as he is in SS. Gokudera doesn't have his original weapons and Uri so he's also 'rusty'. So under those circumstances, they're about the same level. Renji didn't stand a chance (Muhahahaha). However in SS, things change...**

**Those are my notes, I guess.**

**Here's there pairings, the voting is still on.**

**Tsuna and Chrome **

**Tsuna and Hinamori**

**Tsuna and Orihime **

**Ichigo and Rukia **

**Matsumoto and Gokudera **

**Yamamoto and Rukia **

**Mukuro and Orihime (suddenly got inspiration with that…) **

**Tsuna and Hibari **

**Yamamoto and Gokudera **

**Ichigo and Gokudera **

**No Yaoi **

******No pairings**

**Please pick from the above. You can vote for more than one.**

**This is vaguely what I'll probably choose. (I'm still not good with yaoi, bear with me)**

**Tsuna and Chrome / Tsuna and Orihime**

**Ichigo and Rukia / Ichigo and Chrome**

**Mukuro and Orihime **

**Yamamoto and Rukia **

**Matsumoto and Gokudera **

**So, that's it. Please review. I need reviews. They're like cookies that fuel my writing gene (is there such thing?) and they decide whether I'm gonna lose interest in the story or not. So review and make me happy. Review lots ****chompchomponthecookies Thanks for reading/reviewing and I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**ssapphireangel :)**


	5. Forward

**Chapter 5 Forward**

Gokudera was rather rudely awoken. His wounds were barely healed and he was rather pissed off at the fight with the captain. Even though it was somewhat of a draw, the Storm Guardian convinced himself that it was a lost. Letting the enemy go was very humiliating, it brought back memories of the Choice battle and Kikyo. Bandages were wrapped around his chest, and plasters covered his arms and legs. His shirt was shredded so he wore only the ripped jeans which somehow survived the battle.

But anyway, Hayato was very frustrated. And to make things worse, he was awoken by a scream coming from the next room.

At first Gokudera thought, _I don't wanna know_. But he hated lying around. Then he remembered the deal with the shopkeeper. So he thought, _I have to train a brat who screams like a girl._ The thought annoyed him. _I need a smoke. Perhaps some saké._

Ichigo awoke with Tessai on top of him. So due to instant reaction he yelled really loudly.

Urahara entered the room, fan and cane and all.

"You're the one who saved me?" Ichigo asked. Kisuke snapped his fan shut, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Of course not! It was dear Goku-chan! I have to say, he's pretty good at last minute healing. Not much though, I still had to stitch and bandage up." His face fell. "But that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. It's almost like you don't want to be saved."

There was a bitter silence.

A distant fumbling of things could be heard from outside. Urahara turned faced the closed door saying, "There isn't any left, Goku-chan. At the rate you're going there won't be any left for me!"

"You hid the saké, stupid old man?" an annoyed yell.

"You drink too much, Goku-chan!"

A fowl curse could be distinctively heard.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Kurosaki. Goku-chan helped Ishida too. Hmmm, he created a big scene there," Kisuke said.

Ichigo flashbacked to the scene, remembering a silvered haired guy coming to the rescue. He said a lot too. So was he expected to go save Rukia? "What am I _supposed_ to do? Rukia's gone back to Soul Society! How am I _supposed_ to go after her? How can I save her?" His words increased in volume, becoming yells of anguish. "I CAN'T!"

The door was roughly slammed open. Gokudera stood there, anger clearly shown on his face. He stomped in and said, "You're whining awfully like a girl, carrot-top," he growled. "I sprouted a lot of crap that night and if you back down now, it's the Tenth's reputation that's ruined. You better BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT NOBLE, SAVE THE PRINCESS AND SHOVE IT IN THEIR FACES!" he bellowed. "IF YOU STAY HERE AND START CRYING, I'M GONNA FUCKING BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU FOR INSULTING THE TENTH, BRAT!"

"Cool it, Goku-chan. Your wounds may open again. Not to mention high blood pressure," Urahara started fanning himself, cleverly avoiding another punch.

"There's a way to get to Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"Not now though. You'll die if you go there now," Gokudera muttered. "What scheme do you have, Kisuke?"

The man started grinning again.

"Ten days for training. Seven to open the Senkei Gate. Thirteen days when we reach Soul Society."

"It's too long," Hayato snarled.

"You can wait, Gokudera. You have been waiting for ten years, haven't you?"

The second punch from the Storm Guardian actually hit Urahara this time. He then stormed out; a loud slam could be heard.

Urahara rubbed the bruise forming on his cheek. "That was probably the wrong thing to say. Telling the Vongola's Storm Guardian to _wait_." Urahara sighed. "Good thing I don't have to deal with that for ten days."

Ichigo looked at the shopkeeper. There was a chuckle coming from the man. "He's your new teacher, Kurosaki."

* * *

Somewhere in Western Rukongai, District Eighteen, a distant yell of pain could be heard. Men in black robes fell, unconscious, bruises covering their faces and arms.

Random Shinigami still attacked, falling quickly as they were struck by tonfa. The attacker made a sound, showing that he wasn't interested in the fight.

"We need backup!"

"He's just a Rukongai civilian! We can take him!"

"No! I know him! I heard that when he died, it took a hundred and fifty Shinigami and a Vice-captain to konso him!"

"What? No way!"

The guy raised his weapons. Clad in a dark purple hakama, he leapt to the Shinigami.

"Those who disrupt the peace of Naminara, I will bite to death," he said.

* * *

"Can I get stronger?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course. But you need to desire to save Kuchiki. Resolve, the Vongolas say. A lot of resolve. Leave you doubts and hesitation in the gutter, Kurosaki." A glint appeared under the hat. "Can you handle a life-or-death situation?"

"Do you have to ask?" Determination flared.

The rain had stopped.

Gokudera stared at nothing, gritting his teeth. "That baseball freak better be taking care of the Tenth," he muttered before groaning long and loud. _Let the torture begin._

* * *

Tsuna bit his lip. He didn't like the report in his hands. Even though he had a captain that was rather nice, he felt that something like that would surely cause some sort of outburst. It would be hard to camouflage the facts. Tsunayoshi stopped outside the Fifth Squad Captain's office and skimmed through the report again.

Western Rokongai, District Eighteen, Naminara, three unseated officers went for their once in a century inspection and met with a man. Said man was Hibari Kyouya, a criminal that injured over a hundred Shinigami during his konso. He attacked the three unseated officers and they called for backup. However, all unseated officers could not subdue him. All fifty three are in the Fourth Squad, none with major injuries, none reported dead. We are requesting for seated officers to tend to this situation.

_Hibari bit so many people to death again… _Tsuna thought, sighing.

"Tsuna fuku-taicho, are you all right?"

Tsuna jumped at the sudden appearance of the third seat.

"Yeah, Momo."

Hinamori glimpsed at the paper in his hand. "Oh, that. You're discussing it with Aizen taicho, right?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Can I come along?" Her eyes sparkled at the thought of meeting with her beloved captain.

"Sure." Tsuna was feeling rather sweaty lately. Nervous maybe, since he was meeting his Guardians again. Anxious, because the next Guardian he would be meeting is the scariest.

"Tsunayoshi, what a pleasant surprise. And Hinamori too," Aizen said kindly, sitting behind his desk.

He read the report quickly.

"So what do you propose, Tsunayoshi?" he asked.

"Erm… Taicho, could I access the situation?" Tsuna asked. His eyes flickered to Hinamori, who was looking at him with the 'I-want-to-come-along' look. "And bring Momo?" he added, seeing no harm to be done.

"Just the two of you? From what it says here, it could be dangerous," Aizen said, glancing at the list of injuries again.

"I'm sure it'll be all right, Taicho," Tsuna reassured him.

"Then you can leave anytime. Be careful, you two." Aizen smiled his kind and nice smile. Of course, behind it was a calculating brain that planned to use the newly found Cloud Guardian with the rest of the Tenth Generation of Vongola.

"Not long now, Sosuke-chan."

A normal person would jump at the voice that suddenly popped out of nowhere. But Aizen wasn't a normal person. He took off his glasses as his vice-captain and third seat left the room.

"Progress?" he asked coldly.

"Didn't I tell you?" There was playful laughter. "Full resurrection of the Mare Rings should be a month from now. Poor Uni-chan's sacrifice was for nothing."

"The Arcobaleno?"

"Soon, Sou-chan, soon."

"Is anyone suspecting?"

"Vongola are. They're cleverer than you Shinigami sometimes, you know. But once the Rings are unsealed, the battle can commence head on. You know, they'll panic, just like when they're alive." The voice laughed. "The Arcobaleno would be naturally involved. And of course, the Tenth and First Generation of Vongola are the only ones who can hold the true Vongola rings. I wonder which Generation would become our sacrifices, huh, Sousuke?"

Aizen did not seem amused. He smirked as his plan was perfect. Everything and everyone were his pawns and they moved correctly on the chessboard. Victory seemed so easy for the actually evil captain.

"Trinsette is definitely coming, Sousuke. You just get that Hogyoku of yours," the voice chuckled.

The voice faded in a cruel laugh.

* * *

Gokudera was already at the underground training area. He managed to get himself a new dark blue shirt, unbuttoned and restocked on dynamite. Urahara took that time to remind him of his _debt_. He sat on the rocky ground, with his glasses on and a cigarette in his mouth. Papers were spread out in front of him, mostly about spirit energy and Shinigami powers ect. Well, if he was going to teach the orange haired brat, he might as well do a good job.

Then they finally appeared. "Whoooooa! What the hell is this? Who'd have thought there was suuuuuuch a huuuuuge space under the stoooore?"

_Stupid mad hatter_, Gokudera thought. _He did that the first time he brought me down here._

"So, am I going to fight the silver haired guy now?" Ichigo asked, looking around before meeting Gokudera's gaze. Hayato snorted.

"Of course not, Kurosaki. If you fight Goku-chan now, you'll die. We don't want that to happen, right?" Urahara fanned himself again. He stuck the cane out and hit Ichigo on the head.

"Right now, you're just a normal human soul with no spirit power. So we first have to restore your spirit power," Kisuke explained.

"So who am I fighting?"

Urahara grinned. "Her." He pointed at Ururu. The girl in pigtails gave a polite bow.

"I'm looking forward to working with you."

Gokudera smirked. Ichigo's reaction was expected. But Ururu wasn't exactly normal, hat-and-clogs and his inventions. She smashed huge rocks and made considerably large dents on the ground. He observed the fight, jotting down notes on a piece of paper. He threw the cigarette bud on the ground and got up.

"Spirit power restored. Lesson one complete," Urahara announced.

Gokudera carefully folded his spectacles. He needed a closer look for lesson two. He heard the rough explanation from Kisuke, but knowing that man, nothing could be fully trusted. Urahara wouldn't lie, but he would either twist the truth or leave out an important part. Hayato would have to postpone theory time.

He peered at the 'Shattered Shaft'. "How long?" he asked.

"Three days. Be on standby, Gokudera." The shopkeeper was still grinning.

Hayato was impassive.

Gokudera bit an apple, holding it in his mouth as he scribbled something down. He glanced at Urahara before finishing the fruit and throwing core into the growing pile of crumpled paper and food remains.

"It's about time," Kisuke warned. There was flash of red flames and Systema C.A.I came out. The Storm Guardian pointed his gun into the hole.

Gokudera twitched. "Mad hatter, are you sure this is all right?" he asked, eyeing the hollowfied Ichigo, slightly panicked. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead when a strangled, inhuman shriek filled the air.

"You should believe in Kurosaki," Urahara said with a twinkle in his eye. He looked into the pit.

"That's strange. Usually the hollow mask appears last."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gokudera bellowed.

"That probably means Kurosaki is still resisting."

More screams sounded and the ground shook under the horrendous spirit pressure. Tessai began chanting high level kido spells.

"Get ready, Hayato. If he turns full hollow, you'll have to kill him," Urahara said in a serious tone. He used Gokudera's first name, showing that he wasn't his usual, perverted, joking self. "Don't worry. Flames have a purifying effect. He'll turn back to a whole."

"He'll be dead, right?" Hayato asked, not shifting his guard. "You'll konso him and send him to Soul Society. There he may become Shinigami or whatever. But it'll be too late to save Rukia." It was weird to hear Gokudera listing the possibilities out. "He didn't even get a shot at human life. WHAT SORT OF STUPID IDEA IS THIS, KISUKE?"

Urahara chuckled. "Are you saying he'll survive this, Hayato?"

There was a huge explosion from the bottom of the pit. Everyone was practically blown off their feet except Gokudera, who was naturally shielded. Smoke lingered like mist. The shopkeeper got back up and adjusted his striped hat. The grin was back on his face.

"A pretty roundabout way to show your support, Goku-chan."

The smoke dissipated. Ichigo stood in the midst of it, a mask on his face and in Shinigami garb. Everyone tensed as he used the hilt of his sword to smash the bone hollow's mask. "Right on time," Urahara said before stepping back to avoid a blast from the Flame Arrow.

"STAY STILL AND LET ME HIT YOU, IDIOT!" Gokudera bellowed, firing again. The shopkeeper laughed.

"Let's get started with lesson three, shall we?" he said, eyeing the Storm Guardian.

Gokudera began walking off. "Hey, we made a deal, didn't we?" Urahara called.

Hayato smirked. "If I fight with someone as weak as him, I won't get serious. I might accidently kill him, Kisuke."

Urahara sighed. "Oh well, Kurosaki. Apparently he won't fight someone with a broken sword. So, lesson three, well," He pulled a zanpakuto out of his cane. "Knock off my hat."

"Okiro, Benihime."

Gokudera swerved around, frowning in shock. Urahara Kisuke was a master of secrets. He himself never saw the shopkeeper's sword, but knew he had one. But Hayato did not know it was a zanpakuto, a Shinigami's katana. Ironic, he hated Shinigami, and that man he almost counted as a friend could be one. Apparently, the Storm Guardian had to be more open minded. It seemed that almost anyone could make the ranks of a Death God.

"He released his sword," Gokudera muttered. _I can't miss this._

He seemed unfazed with the clouds of dust and shattered rocks. He studied Urahara's moves very carefully. One can never be too careful, or trusting to someone like Kisuke. But he was getting rather pissed. Annoyed at the fact that the man can be quite powerful and really annoyed at Ichigo's fleeing of the battle. Two minutes, four and seven.

Then Ichigo was tap dancing on Gokudera's last nerve. "YOU'RE PATHETIC, BRAT! DON'T YOU WANT TO SAVE RUKIA? WHERE'S THAT RESOLVE?" he yelled.

Then both Urahara and Ichigo froze in their tracks. Ichigo grasped onto the broken hilt of his sword and reiyatsu rolled off him. Gokudera swore he could hear background music playing.

And in a single strike with his newly formed zanpakuto, the striped hat was sliced off.

Urahara grinned. "Now, lesson three can properly start."

"About time. I need some shaping up." Gokudera flexed his arm, Flame Arrow strapped to it. "Get up, carrot-top. If you take your eyes off me, I'll blast you into next week."

* * *

**Hello**

**I'm late. So very, very sorry.**

**About the mysterious voice in Aizen's office, three guesses who it is. **

**Gokudera does not have high blood pressure. It's a tease. He does have anger management issues though. But that's what we love about him. **

**KYAA HIBARI! You can bite me to death anytime… **

**The training part was fun to write, but challenging. I hope you like it. Please give me feedback. Sorry but Ichigo would spar Gokudera in the next chapter. The three lessons took up a lot of space so I gave you a little cliff hanger instead. My apologies.**

**Was it okay? Reviews please! Thank you for staying with me!**

**ssapphireangel**

**P.S. Pairings voting would be until next chapter. By the next chapter, I'll decide. So type me a review and see love blossom…**


	6. Meaning of Atonement

**Chapter 6 Meaning of Atonement**

Gokudera sighed at the fact that the carrot-top was like a certain lawn-top, minus the 'extreme'. There was no way he could get his 'theory time'. He lighted another cigarette, sticking it into his mouth and planning to keep it there for the rest of the tortu…training session.

Ichigo was currently observing him, trying to recall the attacks Gokudera used while facing Byakuya. But he was half dead that time, making the scene rather blurry, thus all he could remember was a loud voice shouting over the little explosions that happened.

Hayato decided to 'go easy' first. With Flame Arrow still strapped to his arm, he whipped out his dynamite, sixteen of them placed in between his fingers. And without thinking twice, he flung his right hand, releasing the dynamites while smirking at the way Ichigo jumped back. _Perhaps he's not as annoying as I thought. _He thought. Then again, better fighters would cut off the tips of the dynamite to prevent them from exploding without breaking a sweat.

The Storm Guardian threw dynamite again, at the same time grabbing some more. He created explosions again and again as Ichigo tried to keep up, dodging. That pissed Gokudera off. He spit the half burnt cigarette out of his mouth.

"Pathetic, strawberry!" he shouted, throwing more dynamite (he can never run out during a battle somehow). "You're AFRAID OF GETTING HIT!"

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO GET EXPLODED IN THE FACE!" Ichigo yelled back.

"THAT IS NOT RESOLVE, BRAT!"

Then, Ichigo was stunned for a fraction of a second. The next moment, he came out of a smoke cloud coughing.

_Well then, don't dodge._ He thought. "I'll show you who's afraid!" he muttered, taking a stance. Zangetsu was steady in front of him.

"Come on, show me!" Gokudera said, meaning to provoke but instead triggering the resolve he had in mind. "Show me that you WON'T GET EXPLODED IN THE FACE!"

Hayato increased his speed. Dynamite began popping out in all directions. After getting blasted a few times, Ichigo's eyes darted around and with a swipe; the dynamites were split in half. Gokudera used a few seconds to observe. _Not precise enough_, he thought. _In order to control the reiyatsu attack he did when he fought Urahara, he'll need to improve in accuracy and the amount of strength put into an attack._

He continued with his dynamite attacks. After ten minutes, there was quick improvement. Gokudera smirked. _Now, let's see whether he can adapt to this. _Hayato pulled out more dynamites.

"Rocket bomb," he muttered.

There was a 'YARGH' shout when suddenly there was an explosion followed by a "No fair!"

_Still a brat._ Gokudera thought. _Need to train reaction timing. And since he's fighting that noble punk, his eyes need to adjust to a way faster speed._

So Gokudera decided to take things up a notch. Things were going far too slowly for his liking. He'll never get the 'shaping up' he needed to return to being the best right hand man for the tenth. Well, Ichigo could handle it. It was a tortu…training session.

* * *

Tsuna was once again outside his captain's office, trying to think up of methods to deal with his Cloud Guardian. Yamamoto couldn't step away from his new vice-captain duties. But Hibari never really listened to anyone anyway. Maybe to Reborn once in a while and him when he was Boss, but he had a feeling things would end up in a battle of some sort.

Tsuna inwardly groaned.

There was a pat on his shoulder. Tsuna jumped a little, finding Captain Aizen smiling gently at him. "You shouldn't daydream so much, Tsunayoshi," he said.

Tsuna smiled back sheepishly. He was thinking a lot lately. "Sorry, Taicho." It was an uneasy feeling. Like there was someone watching and planning to stab you in the back. It was eerie, and it rang throughout his body, that horrible feeling. "It's just that… I think something bad is going to happen." His blood was telling him that danger was coming, that something was hiding in the shadows and waiting for the moment to strike.

"Is that so, Tsunayoshi?" Aizen asked kindly, showing (fake) concern. In that calculating mind of his, he was wondering if the hyper intuition of the Vongola would be an obstacle to his plan. He didn't want anyone to find out before the appropriate time, did he? "Well, you shouldn't be so stressed up. Though you shouldn't let your guard down, remember to take care of yourself, all right?"

Tsuna nodded, smiling wider at the warm fatherly figure. "Taicho, about the case with Hibari Kyoya, Momo and I would leave for District Naminara in an hour's time."

"Good luck then," Aizen said, patting Tsuna shoulder before making his way into his office. "By the way, Kuchiki Rukia's execution would be in twenty-five days."

"Huh?" Tsuna was a bit stunned at that random information.

"So, what would you do?" Aizen's mask had a tiny crack, slipping out a hint of coldness and cruelty. It was quickly covered up. "I heard she was your friend. I hope you won't be too sad, Tsunayoshi."

"It…It's all right, Aizen taicho. I'll be going now," Tsuna said quietly.

He was shocked. Even though he did not know Rukia that well, he did not expect her crime to be so serious as to get a death sentence. He smelt a rat, a small one accompanied by that nagging feeling he felt these past few days. _I heard she _was_ your friend. _Those words seemed to echo in Tsuna's mind. _Why does Aizen taicho sound like she was already dead? Did he wish for her death?_

All doubtful thoughts of the captain were put on pause when Momo arrived and they headed to the Western Gate of Seireitei.

Tsuna and Hinamori shunpo-ed passed the districts in complete silence.

The tenth boss of Vongola was pondering, unable to get rid of his disturbing thoughts. He suddenly felt like he didn't know Captain Aizen Sousuke anymore. And he realized a familiar dark aura that grew stronger every time he was alone with the captain. But it couldn't be it. That guy…the Gates of Hell should have opened for him.

Tsuna grimaced. He didn't want another fight. He didn't want his precious people endangered again.

Hinamori Momo realized her vice-captain's built up frustration. He was clenching his fists tightly and a pained expression was on his face, caramel eyes hardly focusing on the road. She had always admired Sawada Tsunayoshi, him having risen up to vice-captain in the ten years since he graduated. She liked his character, attitude and everything, how he could be very serious and then clumsy and lighthearted in the next moment.

Tsunayoshi felt his flame grew, the life dancing throughout his body. He had always kept it suppressed. His fingertips tingled. Now, he wanted to let it all out.

_But what about Momo?_ Then, Tsuna panicked, cursing his lack of thought. _I shouldn't have brought her along! What do I do? _

G once said, "Since you want to join those Shinigami scum, they cannot know of your flame." The first generation Storm Guardian had used his scary voice. "If there come a need to activate your gloves, make sure there are _no_ Shinigami scum in the vicinity. If there is…"

Tsuna shivered at the thought that was censored because of violence. _I can't do that to Momo!_ Tsuna cried in his mind. _Not all Shinigami are scum… What do I do?_

Western Rokongai District Fifteen…

Western Rokongai District Sixteen…

Western Rokongai District Seventeen…

And there was a half broken signboard stuck on the side of the pathway, just beside an empty yellow field. 'Namina…' it said on the jagged half.

_What do I do? I'm in so much trouble!_ Tsuna thought frantically.

"Tsuna fuku-taicho," Hinamori called. Tsuna jumped and froze in mid shunpo.

"We're here…" he said while nervously sweating. _I guess I'll just have to knock her out… Hope Hibari would do it instead… Sorry, Momo._

Then, Hinamori dropped to the ground, out cold.

"Hey, little brother."

"Eh?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "Dino?"

Bucking-Horse Dino was wearing a green jacket with a black fur collar, brown shirt, blonde hair… pretty much looking the same as when he first met Tsuna. He gave a big grin and waved at his 'junior', the tattoos on his left arm shown clearly on his skin.

Romario gave a short bow. He wore a black tux and held in his hand a big stick.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Dino said wrapping an arm around the young boss.

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah! So, how's everything?"

"I've been travelling around, gathering the Cavallone Famiglia," Dino said. "I just returned to headquarters yesterday and thought of taking a stroll through the districts today. What a coincidence, isn't it?"

Tsuna knew that was a lie immediately.

He laughed.

"I admit," Dino said, turning to the quiet houses of Naminara, some parts a little damaged and in the middle of reconstruction. "Thought you may need some held persuading Kyoya. I can see he's pretty agitated, picking up fights like that."

"Thanks," Tsuna said. He glanced at Hinamori on the ground. "You didn't hit her too hard, did you?"

Dino chuckled. "Well, let's hope she stays unconscious for a little while longer. Better if no one finds out yet. You don't want to get demoted, do you, vice-captain?"

That afternoon was relaxed. The sun was shining and clouds were looming around lazily. A breeze picked up from time to time, but died down sooner. Naminara was very peaceful. It was small, very clean and quiet. It was no surprise Hibari decided to stay there – no crowds.

Tsuna felt all his stress and unease lift as he chatted with his 'older brother'. As they walked, people peeked from their houses, doors and windows opening slightly. A weird scene; Shinigami and Mafiaso could never get along. But that claim could be proven to be a myth.

"Seireitei won't expect a tenth generation of Vongola so soon. Keeping that," Dino pointed at Tsuna's chest, where his Vongola ring was hidden, tied around his neck with a chain. "A secret is important to give them a surprise." Tsuna nodded, smiling. "I have to say, Tsuna. Many Families disapprove of a Vongola boss joining the Shinigami. You gave them a quite shock."

"I thought that would help in finding my friends." Dino raised an eyebrow. Tsuna knew that wasn't the complete truth. "I just thought I could show them that we could all get along," he added quietly.

"That's just like you, Tsuna."

"Yeah, but once I find Hibari and Gokudera, I can quit." To be considered as a proper famiglia of Vongola, the boss must have at least three of his Guardians by his side.

Dino noticed the look of sadness on Tsuna's face. "You don't want to?" he asked.

"No. I don't belong there anyway." Tsuna was lying. There was bound to be some attachment.

"Tsuna, remember you said you would destroy the Vongola if you had to hurt people to become boss?" Tsuna nodded. Dino patted him on the back. "You wanted to prove them wrong, and you did. So do it again. You're not '_dame_-Tsuna' anymore, right?"

He lightened up at once. "Thanks, Di…"

"What are you doing here, herbivore?"

"Huh?" Tsuna swallowed. "Hibari?"

The Cloud Guardian had appeared, arms crossed. His dark purple kimono was loosely worn together with geta (Japanese wooded clogs). His charcoal hair framed his face and cold eyes stared with obvious displeasure. Hibari Kyoya frowned.

"Kyoya! We've been looking for you for a long time! It took you so long to attract the Shinigami's attention!" Dino exclaimed, being very anti-climax.

Hibari Kyoya stepped forward, "You're too noisy," he said to Dino, before turning to Tsuna.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" Hibari asked again, drawing his tonfa. "I see you joined another group of herbivores. You disappoint me, Sawada."

Tsuna maintained his composure, actually very relieved that his Cloud Guardian hadn't changed at all. He reached into his hakama, pulling out his gloves, two boxes and rings.

"Then again, I haven't got a good fight lately."

Tsuna threw a ring and a purple box at him. There was a flare of orange. Hibari smirked, slipping the Cloud Ring on his middle finger.

"We better stay back, Romario," Dino said.

"Is this all right, Boss?"

"Yes. This is the only way to convince Kyoya." Dino sighed. "Or at least get him to take the ring and the box."

He watched as the battle took to the sky. Hibari leapt on his growing cloud hedgehogs and Tsuna propelled himself with his gloves as they traded blows.

"This fight could be good for Tsuna. It's not healthy keeping his flames locked up all the time," Dino said.

"He hardly changed through the years, had he?" Romario said, remembering their first afterlife meeting a decade ago.

"Tsuna remains in his teenage form because that period of time in his life was the best for him. He had the most fun, I can see. With battles, friends and enemies, he grew the most then. Reborn taught him well. But then…" Dino's smile faded. "The Primo was right. The sky doesn't look too good."

* * *

Gokudera's Flame Arrow was all lighted up in red, flames dancing about. He had made a huge smokescreen, the cloud covering him and Ichigo. But he knew exactly where Ichigo is, exactly where to fire due to the obvious spirit energy. He loaded the replica of his weapon with Sun bullets.

Ichigo was having a hard time. His 'teacher' had absolutely no spirit energy, so even if he tried to sense the presence, nothing came up. He raised his guard, waiting for some attack in the dust cloud that masked the surroundings.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Don't you want to save Rukia, carrot-top?" Hayato yelled. "Well then, SHOW ME THAT RESOLVE!"

Urahara bit another apple, admiring the fight. He always wanted to see a Vongola's real fight. They were known to be so flashy, so _entertaining._

"Are they all right?" Jinta asked, popping beside the shopkeeper suddenly. "They've been at it for days."

The air was filled with more explosions and battle cries.

"Well, it is hard to tell time in this place," Urahara said.

"Yoruichi has a message. The other humans are ready," Jinta said.

"Well then, time to start preparing the gate." Urahara threw the apple core on the ground and stretched.

The smoke and dust cleared. The two teenagers stood facing each other, panting. Gokudera was drenched in sweat, his shields circling him, but he had cuts and bruises from the impact of Ichigo's reiyatsu attack. Ichigo was the same; a little more beat up from the dynamite he failed to cut up. His hakama was reduced to rags.

"Okay rascals!" Urahara said, clapping his hands. "Break time!"

"Shut up, old man!" Gokudera shouted.

"I can still go on," Ichigo said, though obviously tired and on the verge of collapsing.

"Well, I need a shower," Gokudera said, deactivating the box. "You're gonna have to fix that, Kisuke." He threw it at Urahara who caught it with a groan.

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"No."

While Hayato was in the shower, Ichigo sat next to Urahara as he fumbled with the box weapon, grumbling.

"Hey, hat-and-clogs, you haven't told me who that guy really is," Ichigo said.

"Goku-chan? Vongola Tenth Generation Storm Guardian," Kisuke muttered without looking up.

"Well, what's the Vongola in the first place?"

"Mafia. They have a fighting force that can match up to the Shinigami. Guardians are as powerful as captains, they say. You're lucky Goku-chan can't fight at full power. You would really be 'blasted into next week'."

"Oh…" Ichigo gave a glance of awe at the door.

"He's experienced, even though it doesn't show in his appearance. Once you gain his respect, he could be an irreplaceable comrade. But his loyalty to his boss is something really unspeakable. Look at him; he's still a teenager because he met his boss at that age."

"His boss must be really something."

Kisuke finally looked up, completely aware of his rambling. "That loyalty is what pushes him forward. It is a good thing, but it may actually get him killed."

"Don't you spit out my life story," Gokudera growled. His silver hair was dripping wet and he was shirtless with a towel hung around his neck. There was a scar on his chest, a line showing where Kuchiki Byakuya slashed him. He wore the same jeans. Hayato leaned on the wall and his eyes looked down, reminiscing with a sad expression.

"Urahara, so what level is his power now?" Ichigo asked; an attempt to break the tensing silence.

"His level now is of a vice-captain. But his style of fighting is totally different. If you can beat him, you would have a small chance of defeating a captain. They are an unpredictable bunch after all." Urahara went back to the replica of the Flame Arrow on the table. The clicking sound of metal was heard.

"What about when he is at full power?"

Kisuke chuckled. "My shop would have been blown to bits by now."

"But don't depend on me, carrot-top. I'm making this clear now," Gokudera said; his glare on Ichigo. "I'm going to Soul Society, _not _helping you in your rescue mission."

Ichigo was silent for a second. He crossed his arms. "I get it. I'm going to use my own power to save Rukia anyway."

Gokudera grunted. "I'm going to bed," he said, getting up and heading through the sliding door, where the rooms were. "I know I'll hear great results," he muttered, a small smile on his face which soon disappeared.

* * *

Dino and Romario were trying their best to catch up. They jogged passed the whole eighteenth district towards a forest that was just behind it with Hinamori still asleep on Romario's back.

"These youngsters sure have a lot of energy," Dino said in between breaths.

The two boys started to descend from the air into the forest. Orange and purple flickers decorated the sky like fireworks. There was a loud sound of huge impact, and trees started toppling. And in the middle of the enormous crater, Tsuna and Hibari were in their fighting stance. They had small scrapes here and there, parts of their clothing burnt as they couldn't withstand the heat. Flames flickered everywhere; purple and orange burnt the trees that were left standing. There was a wave of nostalgia as the Boss and his Guardian stood.

"At least you still give me that rush in battle, herbivore," Hibari said smirking.

Tsuna smiled, remembering the friendly spars he and Hibari had when they were alive.

"Come at me, Sawada," Hibari said as he raised his tonfa.

Dino and Romario just arrived at the scene, rather amazed at the amount of flames the two boys produced. "Don't tell me they're still at it?" Dino groaned in exasperation. "They already caused so much environmental damage!"

The sun had begun setting. Red gleams creased the sky and Tsuna gave a glance. The brightness was slightly too gleaming.

"I'm afraid that's all the time I can give you, Hibari," Tsuna said, deactivating his gloves. He pushed up the sleeve of his black hakama to glance at his watch, inwardly cursing how late it became.

Hibari got the message. He grunted. "Don't let me see you here again, Sawada. That goes for them over there." He tilted his head to Dino for a moment.

"It's good you haven't changed at all, Hibari," Tsuna said. "I'll take it that you're back in the Vongola."

"I never agreed to anything, herbivore."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

The Raging Storm that never rests, always at the center with an endless stream of attacks. He is one that fiercely blows away everything.

Now, it was the calm before the storm.

Gokudera Hayato felt bare, without his Vongola ring and box, he didn't feel like the Storm Guardian. But after ten long years of waiting and doing nothing, he was finally going back to the Tenth. There was no wavering in his determination.

Due to the preparations of opening the Senkei Gate, there were no more training sessions. Ichigo had gone home and everything had been rather quiet in Urahara Shoten.

But then, Gokudera unconsciously rubbed his chest, just right above his heart. There had not been a scar. There would have been if it was his living body. However, there was no mark in his soul form. Nothing to remind Gokudera of the stupidest thing he had ever done in both life and afterlife. However, it was still deeply etched in his memories. And it could never fade.

"The Tenth would never forgive me," Gokudera muttered.

What was this? A falter in resolve? Or just mere hesitation?

The calm before the storm.

Urahara had managed to persuade Gokudera to get into a gigai, just to watch the fireworks festival. To take a break, he said. That night, the Gate would be ready.

Gokudera sat on the wet grass on the banks of the river of Karakura, his knee propped up and his chin resting on it. A crushed can of beer lay by his side. He was emptying another. The sky was different shades of orange and red, a beautiful sunset that he didn't enjoy. Soon it would get dark and the fireworks would start.

He remembered how everyone came to watch fireworks during festivals at Namimori. The Tenth, baseball-freak, lawn-top, stupid cow, the girls… They were all happy memories. Yet the Storm Guardian was sitting by the river, waiting for the fireworks, perhaps finding some way to enjoy them alone.

"The Senkei Gate would open tonight. Shouldn't you be elated?" Gokudera muttered to himself, crushing the empty beer can.

Ichigo was to put up with his weird friends and idiot father for the rest of the evening. He wondered how it could be so peaceful when a huge fight was about to break out.

"Kurosaki, your father booked seats right? Let's go," Orihime chirped. Tatsuki smiled and began walking. Ichigo sighed. He then noticed a grey haired guy sitting by the river.

"I'll catch up with you later," he said.

Inoue smiled and nodded. Her grey eyes flickered to the figure on the grass. "Is that your friend, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "I guess."

"I wonder how someone can look so lonely," Orihime said.

Ichigo had those words stuck to his brain as he approached his 'mentor'. "Watching the fireworks?" he asked.

Gokudera glanced at him with a look of frustration. He ignored the question completely and returned to staring at the grass. There was some form of pain in his eyes.

"You're sulking again," Ichigo pointed out. Unlike Gokudera, he didn't return the comment with an insult but remained silent. "I was wondering; why do you want to go to Soul Society?"

"I have to find the Tenth," Gokudera finally replied, immediately. "It's embarrassing that being his right hand man I was out of commission for a decade."

Ichigo felt a great deal of respect for the one called the Tenth. "Your boss must be a great guy."

Hayato almost smiled. With great pride he straightened up. "Of course! The Tenth is the most amazing boss in the history of Vongola! I will follow him all my life (and death)!" The usually fierce Storm Guardian's face softened. "The Tenth treasured his friends more than anything. He had a lot of precious people, those he swore to protect. I was just such an idiot." Gokudera's fists clenched and his words became quieter, almost a growl. "I was so stupid to have died so early."

The sky turned dark as the sun finally set. The last crimson rays of light flashed as everything was engulfed in a light darkness. It was still too bright to call it night.

"How did you die?" Ichigo asked without thinking. He was curious and the question just slipped out.

Gokudera gritted his teeth. Then, when he properly thought of it, he decided that it wasn't that big of a secret. "A bullet in the heart," he said emotionlessly.

How the bullet got into the heart of a powerful fighter was a different story. The reason why it was utter stupidity was a different story. Just before he breathed his last Gokudera realized that he had hurt Tsuna. And for causing that much pain to his boss was something Gokudera could never forgive himself for.

But the least to do is apologize.

* * *

**Hello**

**I just got back from Russia, :) A really beautiful place… Writing like crazy now… **

**Okay, firstly about the chapter. I hope Gokudera's session with Ichigo was okay. It was somewhat of a fight, I guess. I hope it was satisfying. Of course, comments/suggestions are welcomed.**

**Aizen is somewhat interested in Tsuna's reaction to Rukia's execution. He has a plan, of course, the scheming, lying, backstabbing bastard. **

**Actually, I have a reason to include Hinamori in this chapter. Even though she was unconscious most of the time…well…let's say someone can always wake up from being hit in the head with a big stick. How's Dino's appearance? **

**Okay, I didn't really write Hibari and Tsuna's fight. I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to it, just think of the fight like how older Hibari trained Tsuna in the ten years later arc. **

**I was kind of more focused on Gokudera… I bet you can guess how/why he died… **

**Next chapter, it'll be more focused on Hibari, I totally promise as a Hibari fan.**

**I really, really hoped I kept everyone in character.**

**Dundundun…pairings!**

**Tsuna and Chrome**

**Ichigo and Kyoko (there weren't anyone left for poor ichi… besides, I have some ideas about this)**

**Gokudera and Matsumoto**

**Yamamoto and Rukia **

**Mukuro and Orihime**

**Please review lots! I love your reviews and am really, really grateful!**

**ssapphireangel**

**P.S. To those who read the latest chapter of KHR, I have to rant or I'll go crazy. Yamamoto! Yamamoto! He better not die or I'll totally fly to japan just to wring the author's neck! OMG, why why why… You know writing in blood is totally creepy. It's like a death message just after someone's been murdered. Ahhhhh… Yamamoto… End of rant, please review.**


	7. Lonely Cloud

**Chapter 7 Lonely Cloud**

Tsuna stared at the retreating figure of his Cloud Guardian for a moment. He thought seeing his 'old friend' would have made him feel a little more at ease. While he was fighting, he did have a sense of nostalgia. The little flashback to the past took away his burdens momentarily. But seeing the long, dark shadow cast by Hibari, Tsuna was hit with a strange emotion. Something had happened to his Guardian. His aura and something in those charcoal black eyes that was different. Somewhat sad.

Tsunayoshi took a step forward. "Err… Hibari?" He stopped, not turning around, not saying anything. "Are you all right?"

There was a grunt from the lone Cloud. _Nothing ever misses you, Sawada. _

Tsuna sighed. "Something's going to happen. With Trinsette and the balance of both living and dead. It's all breaking apart, Hibari." He began explaining.

"Another idiot to bite to death," Hibari muttered soon after.

"It may be the same one," Tsuna said seriously. "Please be careful."

Another grunt.

_The sky doesn't feel right._

"Go home, herbivore."

Tsuna felt that if he left just like that, the tear between Boss and Guardian would just get wider. There was something wrong and Tsuna knew he had to fix it. Just one problem: Hibari would never tell him, let alone let him help.

Everything was so silent, like death.

"Hibari," Tsuna said again. Too silent. "Where's Hibird?"

There was a forest surrounding. Trees that loomed tall, dark shadows cast on the ground in the evening sun. So many trees, yet not a leave touched the dusty ground below. Not a brown crusty leave fell. So many trees, yet not a bird hid within the branches. Not a chirp.

When that question was asked, more deathly silence filled the atmosphere.

_Where's Hibird?_

* * *

The damn, f**king gate was _finally_ done. Now Gokudera can depart for the spirit world, and never see the bastard son of a bitch mad-hatter ever again, not that he wasn't a slight bit grateful to the guy. But Urahara was annoying, manipulative and who-knows-what goes on in the brain under that horrible stripped green hat.

Now, he was standing in front of the doorway to the place he rightfully belonged. Next to his orange haired bra…student, the geek Ishida Uryuu, the airhead Inoue Orihime and the silent giant Chad.

His ten year after dying dream was coming true and he hoped that everything would run smoothly till he met his Tenth. And everything would be like before.

Gokudera Hayato's good mood was ruined when he was chased by something called a Janitor which wanted to eat him up.

That which resulted in a painful landing into the afterlife.

He looked at the rows of olden Japanese houses. "Hmph, some heaven," Gokudera muttered, getting up and dusting himself.

He gave a glance to the others that landed around him. And looks like the strawberry was already running towards Seireitei, with Yoruichi yelling after him. The idiot had challenged the gatekeeper. Hayato cursed, part of him wanting to leave and begin searching for his Tenth.

Jidanbo lost within ten minutes.

"Wow…amazing…" Inoue exclaimed.

Gokudera smirked. "Of course, I trained him." Yeah, he was being a little arrogant.

The Storm Guardian than froze. There was something behind that gate. As it was lifted, whatever that was gave a strong, intimidating presence that got stronger by the second.

His eyebrows furrowed and the next second, Flame Arrow was out.

"Gokudera, what's wrong?"

Killer intent… And the spirit energy. "A captain," Hayato spat.

"Hey, that ain't right," Ichimaru Gin said, his foxy grin widened. "The gatekeeper ain't there to open the gate."

A deep gash appeared on the giant gatekeeper's arm.

"When a gatekeeper's defeated, it means death."

And the grin wasn't wiped off his face. Ichigo charged, yelling stuff he isn't supposed to yell, completely oblivious to the fact that said opponent was a _captain_. But it got even creepier. The way Ichimaru reacted to the mention of Ichigo's name. It was as if _inviting_ him to enter Seireitei. Gokudera frowned harder, glaring at the silver haired captain. He could've sworn he saw a glint in those closed eyes.

The guy began walking back and Gokudera knew something was up.

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou."

Then the chaos began. A huge flare of spirit energy, and Ichigo was thrown back. Storm flames flared a bright crimson, and Gokudera shot dynamite after dynamite, his Systema C.I.A copy in his eyes pinpointing the foxy captain.

And the gate came down with a loud crash, sending dust flying around.

"That silver haired bastard!" There was a string of swears melted with coughs. "I hope that blasted him into oblivion!" the Flame Arrow copy returned to its box. "Who the hell is he anyway?"

"One of the thirteen Shinigami captains," Youruichi said, rubbing his head with a small paw.

"So there are eleven more of those bastards?" Gokudera growled. "You guys sure you can survive this?" Then again, he probably won't know of the results since he clearly stated that he won't join that crazy roadshow. Ichigo gave him a look that made him smirk.

"Brat," Gokudera said, patting his student's shoulder. "I recognize that resolve."

"Well, you guys can find some way to save his girlfriend." Hayato jerked a finger to the orange haired teen. There was an outburst before he could finish his announcement. "I hope to never see you again. Bye."

Gokudera turned and began walking into the streets. "And how do you expect to find your boss?" the cat spoke. "Rokongai has 400 districts in total, 100 districts stretching from four directions. It's like finding a needle in a haystack."

Gokudera stopped walking for a moment, freezing in mid-step. After a moment of silence he said confidently, "Right hand man's intuition." (Copied from the Vongola's super intuition)

"He has absolutely no idea," Ishida stated.

Yoruichi shook his kitty head.

* * *

It was morning and the air brought a sense of trouble. Like someone was having a hell of a fight.

Hibari Kyoya lived alone in a small Japanese style house, right at the edge of the district Naminara, away from civilization. It was quiet, for he adored solitude. People visited from time to time, usually in need and to ask for help. Other than that, he just lived in the empty house.

Hibari had just taken a shower and in his dark purple kimono he sat on the wooden floor with a cup of tea. A small purple box and the Vongola ring (the silver one, not the _real_ Vongola ring) was in front of him. Also, there was a Bluetooth-like communication device, as the herbivore said he'll call in time. He ran his fingers over the small object in his hand and felt the Vongola insignia carved on its smooth, black cover.

He then put it down and picked up the box.

Namimori, that box held many memories of the place he sworn to protect. Hibari picked up the Vongola ring with his other hand, the purple flames flickering brightly the moment he touched it. And so, gently, Kyoya stabbed the hole on the box lightly, careful not to insert too much flame. Namimori, his precious home. The small hedgehog that appeared on the ground looked like it just woke up from a long nap. With a paw, it rubbed its eye and yawned but once it saw its master, the hedgehog gave a loud 'pyuu' and leapt into the Cloud Guardian's chest.

He could remember it clearly. Namimori.

Humans couldn't live forever.

Hibari knew that.

But he didn't mind staying there forever (even in spirit form), but some damn idiot of a Shinigami had to konso him.

And now, Namimori was a thing of the past.

When Hibari first landed in Soul Society, he was at north Rukongai district sixty-seven. He travelled for eight years through the many districts, until he found this one, Naminara. So similar, in terms of name and atmosphere but not in surroundings and people. In the end, it was not the same.

So what did he have to protect?

Hibari stroked the head of his little hedgehog, avoiding the spikes. A smile of melancholy was on his face. It's all different, after all.

And Hibird, gone. So what did he have to protect?

The loneliness used to be soothing, welcoming. Something the Cloud Guardian adored. But now, that same loneliness has been filled with a void that seemed bottomless.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin sneezed. _Someone just cursed me. _He thought.

"What's wrong, Gin?" a sinister voice said from behind the third squad captain.

"Nothing, Aizen-taicho," Ichimaru said, waving it off casually. "Met that Kurosaki Ichigo, that's all."

Aizen chuckled. "And that's a nasty burn you got on your leg."

Gin marveled at the captain's observance. Aizen was just too sharp, it was kind of scary. Ichimaru's everlasting grin was almost wiped of his face.

"You never told me of a Smoking-bomb Hayato," he said, making his words sound insignificant, just like a passing comment.

Aizen smiled. "Well, I'll be in my office."

Ichimaru knew what that meant: I'll be doing something evil now and don't let anyone find out.

* * *

The vice-captain meeting was like every other. The gossiping, the paperwork, the news of a certain orange-haired Shinigami almost getting pass the gate…

Tsuna was very troubled, being in a daze throughout the meeting. Hibari was in pain somehow and he was for once truly worried about his Cloud Guardian. And he still had to locate his right hand man. And he still had to search for his four other Guardians. And there was still the Trinsette problem. And he still had a whole stack of paperwork.

A whole list of things to do and think about.

Tsunayoshi glanced at his Rain Guardian. Yamamoto was smiling merrily throughout the meeting, giving opinions and suggestions (though not all made sense) with a cheerful attitude. He was glad that his Rain Guardian didn't have any troubles. Tsuna then began smiling. Yamamoto knew of the upcoming battles; he had troubles. The Tenth boss knew that not only he was worrying his head off. Yamamoto Takeshi just trying his best to lighten the mood, like always. And Tsuna was glad.

Something else was bugging Sawada Tsunayoshi these past few days. Another strange thing: His captain hardly left his office lately. Even though Aizen was his usual kind and caring self (which he isn't), Tsuna still noticed that something was off.

He gave another glance at Yamamoto. He was laughing.

_It'll be nice if everything returned to the way it was. _

_**What a pathetic dream, Tsunayoshi.**_

The Tenth jumped, caramel eyes flickering through the room. _He's here. _Tsuna thought, eyes flashing golden for a second. He then noticed that he was standing, his chair had fallen to the ground and everyone was staring at him. Blushing, he cooked up a lame excuse and sat back down. As the vice-captain meeting ended, Tsuna rushed out, ignoring Yamamoto's calling.

Tsuna's heart was pounding, threatening to break his ribs. He was sweating buckets and biting his lower lip. He quickly slammed the door of his room in the fifth squad barracks, digging out a headset.

"G?"

"_Decimo? A pretty weird time to call, isn't it?"_

"Tell Primo-nii I'm sorry. I can't come home for dinner in the next few nights."

"_What's the matter?"_

"I don't know yet. But something's definitely here. I need to be here."

The root of that ominous feeling, the premonition, it's all here, in the heart of Seireitei. And within the room of the central forty-six, a dark chuckling sounded. _**Bingo, Tsunayoshi.**_

Hinamori Momo managed to catch Yamamoto Takeshi after the meeting. She thought, _he knew Tsuna fuku-taicho while he was still alive, didn't he?_ Perhaps he could answer her questions.

Like, who was Sawada Tsunayoshi in the first place?

And that orange flame, wasn't it the symbol of the mafia?

Hinamori only managed to see the ending of the battle. And the feeling of that, she couldn't use words to describe.

She was so confused. Was her Tsuna fuku-taicho a spy for the mafia?

So she asked the newest vice-captain, "What do you think of Tsuna fuku-taicho?"

He gave his usual goofy smile. "Tsuna? Well, he's the best friend you could ever make." Yamamoto laughed as he reminisced. "You know, we played this awesome game, and I was his right hand man! Maa, Gokudera didn't agree to that though."

Hinamori Momo felt totally relieved for a moment. The Rain Guardian did have that effect on people.

But that didn't satisfy her curiosity and suspicion.

"There's something strange about fuku-taicho lately, right?" she asked hesitantly. An image of Tsuna with a Hibari Kyoya appeared in her mind, exchanging blows topped with huge flames and destroying a good part of the forest in the surrounding area. She couldn't get the cold look of her fuku-taicho out of her mind. It was serious, yet there was certain warmth.

"He's just a little distracted lately," Yamamoto said, turning and staring at nothing in particular. "But he has us, even though we're not all here."

Takeshi grinned again.

"But I saw something weird with his eyes! And he had some sort of flame, like the mafia!" Hinamori blurted out.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed for a nanosecond before he burst out laughing. "What are you talking about? Tsuna's zanpakuto is a flame type, remember?"

"Yeah…" Hinamori forgot about that… "But…" She still had doubts. Things did not add up. There were holes. Even though she was half asleep that time, she was sure of what she saw.

"Maa maa, Hinamori," he said with a grin. "His friends and family are the most precious to him. He treasures and protects them. That's what makes Tsuna a great person."

* * *

The long day finally ended. Hibari emotionless face stared out into the dark, deserted streets of Naminara. He sat at the front step of his house, peering into the darkness. In his hand, the Vongola box was steadied, as if he was waiting for an attack. Hibari's eyes narrowed at the silence, or not.

"Let's go, Bonnie-chan!" a voice yelled, as if no one could hear him.

Hibari knew who the annoyance was. It was the younger brother of the Shiba family who moved into the area just last week. He already hated them.

He squinted, tuning his ears to hear the softer sounds. The huge boar had stopped, approximately five meters away. Two people had gotten off.

"Thanks and sorry for the trouble, Ganju," a different voice could be heard.

"No prob, bro!" the annoyance exclaimed. "You gonna be all right? I heard about the guy living in there. They say he has issues! You'll be beat up!"

Hibari felt more irritated. The Vongola ring on his finger glowed purple. He wanted to bite the guy to death. Then…

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! I'LL BE ALL RIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

Hibari got up, the flame on his ring growing dangerously. He began walking as he heard the two people part, one on an oversized pig, the other walking towards him.

"You're being too noisy, Sasagawa," he began.

"It's been a long time, Hibari! You look well to the extreme!" Ryohei said loudly.

The Sun Guardian waved a bandaged arm. Clad in a dirty yellow kimono, he followed Hibari into the house.

"I don't recall inviting you in," Hibari said.

"For old time's sake, right, Hibari?"

The Cloud Guardian gave a huge yawn. "I'm going to bed. Make any more noise and I'll bite you to death tomorrow."

Ryohei crossed his arms. "What changed, Hibari?"

It was as if someone was pulling the strings of the whole show, pulling the Tenth Generation Familigia together.

Hibari could smell the corruption and conspiracy.

"Sawada said trouble is coming."

"That's strange, I couldn't get into any contact with the Vongola," Ryohei said. "I know we were all searching for each other but it seems that something is driving us further away, and then drawing us back together when it wants to. It's annoying to the extreme!"

"Sawada said we weren't like the other generations."

Hibari took a minute to summarize the explanation about the crisis to terms that the Sun Guardian would understand. He yawned again but knew he couldn't sleep until things were cleared up with Sasagawa.

"That bastard again! I'll beat him up, to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed in anger. He cracked his knuckles.

"Stop being an idiot, it's not the same anymore," Hibari said, his eyes glancing to the door. As if telling the Sun Guardian to get out. Or waiting to something to come in.

Ryohei was silent for a second (gasp). He knew Hibari. The Cloud Guardian was direct. And when he was annoyed, he'll just tell that person to get out of his sight before he starts biting him to death. These small hints just weren't like him.

Sasagawa Ryohei glared at Hibari Kyoya.

"We just have to give those bastards a piece of Vongola, like old times," he half-yelled.

Hibari glanced at the door again. He didn't betray any emotion. Just silently letting his eyes wander all over the place, a form of hidden lamenting. "I'm not fighting," he said a little softly.

If Hibari hadn't changed, he would've said, "I would never team up with you." Always acting on his own, not caring about what anyone else would think and only doing things out of his own free will.

So what is this? The powerful Cloud Guardian bound by his own loneliness?

"What's wrong with you, Hibari?" Ryohei growled. It wasn't even the same anger he used to show to the Cloud Guardian.

_That obvious, is it? _Hibari made a 'not caring' noise. "Is there a problem, Sasagawa?"

"We are going to Seireitei to talk to Sawada." Ryohei let out a deep breath. "AND WE ARE GOING TO HELP YOU TO THE EXTREME! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Hibari ignored the loud Guardian and got up, sliding the door behind him to enter his room.

Help. Hibari Kyoya would never, ever, ever accept _help_. Annoyed and frustrated, the Cloud Guardian fell asleep.

Powerful, lone Cloud became a lost little bird.

* * *

In the dead of the night, everyone was asleep except a certain someone plotting in a room lit by a single candle. The tiny candlelight flickered and the flipping of pages could be distinctively heard.

Aizen removed his black rimmed spectacles, smirking at a small stack of important looking papers. It was as if he could see clearer without his glasses, even in such dim lighting.

Silence, cold and eerie, and the flipping of pages.

Aizen Sousuke's calculative mind was on overdrive as he plotted backup plans for plans that were going to be executed. He thought from every point and for anything that could happen, the clever bastard.

What he was reading were a couple of brown files. Right on the top was labeled in neat font: Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera Hayato, the Vongola Tenth Generation Storm Guardian died to protect his Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and was shot in the heart.

Underneath, there was a list of details in neat printed font. Flip, flip, flip.

Hibari Kyoya, the Vongola Tenth Generation Cloud Guardian died a noble death, fighting to his last breath in spite of a lung disease.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the Vongola Tenth Generation Rain Guardian…

Flip, flip, Tenth Generation Thunder Guardian…

Sasegawa Ryohei… Flip, flip…

Chrome Dokuro… Mist Guardian… Mukuro…

And Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Tenth Generation Boss.

Aizen smirked. Pitiful, half of them didn't live past sixty. Spending their time to change the Vongola into a familigia that protects. Giving their everything to protect their precious ones. Aizen thought it was plain pitiful and foolish. It gave a huge weakness for him to capture.

His eyes flashed with cruel determination. And with a flick of his hand, the files incinerated with a simple Hado.

* * *

The Vongola Guardian of Rain. _To become a blessed shower. Requiem rain that settles conflicts and washes everything away._

Yamamoto did his job fairly well; concealing the true facts about his Boss from Hinamori Momo. The girl was less suspicious. But he was still worried, even though it did not show on his usual cheerful front. Tsuna said that things would happen; a fight would start. Then how were they supposed to hide their identities?

_Maa, I'm sure everything would turn out okay. _He thought.

Smiling, Yamamoto Takeshi entered the office of Vice-captain Sawada Tsunayoshi. Closing the door behind him, he greeted the young Boss.

Laughing he said, "Hey, Hinamori caught you in your battle with Hibari."

Tsuna dropped what he was doing. He gave an exclamation of 'HIIIIEEEEEE' and began messing up his brown spiky hair in frustration. "Ehhhh, I thought Romario knocked her out!" Then, the Tenth began freaking out. "What should I do? I'll be kicked out of Serieitei! Or executed! And…" he cried, getting more exaggerated as he blurted out the fates that could happen to him.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Well, don't worry, Tsuna. I took care of it earlier."

Tsuna glanced up at his Rain Guardian, heaving a sigh of relief before wondering what his words meant. There was a wide range of definitions for 'I took care of it earlier'.

Takeshi then noticed the bags under Tsuna's eyes that were darker than before. His Boss looked very tired.

"Are you all right, Tsuna?" he asked, his smile faded.

Tsuna stared at his Rain Guardian for a moment. He gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "We have to get ready. Byakuran is near here and there will be a battle soon."

Yamamoto wasn't used to seeing Tsuna so vexed. Whatever that was bothering him must be doing a good job. So he grinned. He knew it would help his Boss a little. Smiling was always a form of comfort and it healed Tsuna at times.

"Remember to take care of yourself, Tsuna," he said, laughing a little. "I know everything'll be all right."

Tsuna returned that casual grin. "Err, Yamamoto, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"I can't leave Seireitei so often now and we need to gather everyone as soon as we can," Tsuna said seriously. "So please help me find Ryohei onii-san, Lambo and Chrome." He scratched his nose in thought. "Mukuro will show up when he wants to, I guess. And Gokudera is coming soon."

"I just have to 'catch' Senpai, Lambo and Chrome right?"

_Catch? _Tsuna had no time to ponder on his Rain Guardian's choice of words.

"Yeah, is it all right?"

Yamamoto smile grew wider. "Sure thing. Leave it to me."

It will surely end well. As long as they stick together as a famiglia, it'll be all right. That thought made all the shadows of doubt retreat back. It'll be all right.

Little did they know, the walls have ears.

* * *

**Hello *grins sheepishly***

**I'm late, a thousand apologies. I wanted to kill myself over this chapter actually. I'm so sorry. There was a huge block, than laziness and other stuff like tests. The REAL ACTION FINALLY COMES NEXT CHAPTER! Ichi-tachi flies into Seireitei!**

**Okay, Hibari was hard but nice to write. He is one of the Guardians with 'not that peaceful deaths'. Hibari failed to stay in Namimori as Shinigami don't bother making the effort to let him have a willing konso. I hope I didn't make him too OOC. Hibari's change was supposed to be obvious to the ones who know him very well which in this case is the Tenth Generation. Please give me loads of feedback on this, thank you.**

**About Urahara, I sort of wrote him negatively. I personally love him, but apparently Gokudera doesn't. **

**I wrote Yoruichi as a 'he' because no one is supposed to know the cat's a 'she' now. **

**I've put some serious thinking into this and I am deciding not to add any pairings. The reason is that since this story was not focused on romance in the first place, it'll be ruined if I give you a pairing that you don't like. So I don't see the point. This story will focus on friendship in the Vongola and Shinigami as well as the WW and defeating Aizen (Go Gin! – if you read the latest chapter, you'll know what I'm saying). To those that were looking forward to romance, I'm really, really sorry. I'll try my best to include awesome action and humor in this fic. **

**To tell the truth, I'm not really a romance writer and I wanted to try it out in this story. So that pretty much covers the important points. Urgh, I feel so 'urgh' now… The chappie was so crappy to me… I'm telling myself to hurry and get Aizen to betray them already… Please review. A big thank you to all the support and I don't own KHR or Bleach. You still with me? I need reviews, my self esteem needs some boosting.**

**ssapphireangel is currently staring blankly at nothing**


	8. Lingering Wind

**Chapter 8 Lingering Wind**

Gokudera twitched. They said the ones they were looking for moved around a lot, preferring places out of the ordinary and very far away from the village. The only thing was: Gokudera did not expect a house with two huge stone arms holding up a red banner that said 'Shiba Kuukaku'.

He didn't even know why he followed them all the way that ridiculous house anymore.

Gokudera muttered, "Are you sure, Yoruichi?" He didn't look at the black cat, just kept staring at the odd home. He was used to fancy; the Vongola lived in castles which were insanely huge. But no one would announce their name so openly like that.

Hayato could not take his eyes off the banner. Yoruichi snickered, "Of course."

He gulped, but did not protest. He had a lot of memories with cats; especially one which used his face as a scratching post.

They began approaching the house. "Instantly recognizable, huh?" Gokudera murmured with only Yoruichi listening. "Why the hell am I here again?" It was more of a growl.

The cat seemed to enjoy the Storm Guardian's annoyance. "This method is a lot better than your 'right hand man's intuition', Gokudera."

Hayato scowled before glancing at his student, who was walking stiffly, looking embarrassed. "And how is this _method_ got to do with the strawberry getting into Seireitei?"

"Well, since the gates are no longer an option, there're two other ways. First, we could go to the Vongola. They could break into Seireitei's dome easily."

"Then why are we here instead?" Gokudera raised his voice, getting more pissed.

"The Vongola wouldn't get involved with Seireitei because of such small matters. In fact, your Tenth was the only exception. Besides, we would be killed if we got caught in their territory with him." Yoruichi flicked a sharp nail at the orange which practically had 'threat' written all over his Shinigami uniform. "Heard they have a ruthless assassination's squad," the cat then added casually.

Gokudera shuddered at the thought of the Varia.

Led down a dimly lit stairway in front of a Japanese sliding door, a comfortably seated woman greeted them. She had a wooden prostatic arm, a short sword at her back and bandage wrapped loosely around her black hair. Gokudera felt slightly disturbed at the sadistic grin she was giving.

"I don't see how you know her," Gokudera muttered as the rest of the group freaked out as they weren't expecting a woman.

"Youruichi, it's been a long time." Shiba Kuukaku smirked, lightly shaking the bottle of sake that she held in her real hand. "So why have you come bringing stupid brats?"

Yoruichi walked to the middle of the room, sitting down, his tail swishing in the air. The air had more tension. Hayato's frowned deeply, crossing his arms and glaring. Chaos was ensured.

"We've come to ask you a favour. I'll explain later. These kids need your help to infiltrate Seireitei," Youruichi said.

Gokudera took a step forward. He felt like he was being used, dragged to that place and into something he wanted no part of. "Damn cat," he snarled, anger genuinely heard in his tone. "When did I say that I wanted to take part in your stupid mission?"

Yoruichi turned and stared intently. "You didn't. In fact, you made it quite clear that you didn't want to be involved. But you forgot that your precious Tenth isn't officially Vongola at the moment. He's in Seireitei."

Gokudera glared fiercely.

There was snickering from the other end of the room. "That sounds like a lot of trouble you'll be causing," Kuukaku said. "I love trouble."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. _She's definitely not right mentally._

* * *

Ryohei had been witnessing a typical morning of the Cloud Guardian. He was partially confused but more worried. His eyebrows were knitted together as he sat in a corner of the Japanese styled room, arms and legs crossed. There was a sound coming from his throat.

Hibari paid no heed. He did his usual routine. It was quite quiet. The sound of a Japanese bamboo water fountain masked the animal sound coming from the Sun Guardian. The wind would blow into the room. It was a cool and gentle breeze. The aroma of green tea became more prominent. And the sliding door was opened. Crusty brown leaves could be seen blown across the path.

Sasagawa Ryohei knew Hibari was doing nothing. Such a bright warm morning, yet all he did was sit, drink tea and watch the leaves. The Sun Guardian's muscles were aching for a spar, or any form of training. But he just sat and watched the Cloud Guardian.

Usually Hibari looked like he was doing nothing. But in truth, he was thinking, always thinking. But Ryohei could not see the usual concentrated look in those black eyes.

Sasagawa got up, cracking his knuckles. Giving a glance at the Cloud Guardian, he pushed the sliding door of the bedroom. There were sounds of footsteps when the door closed. Ryohei appeared again with a serious, determined look on his face.

Whatever he had in mind, Hibari Kyoya did not care.

"I'm going to train to the extreme, Hibari! You might want to get off your lazy bum and go exercise!"

And the Sun Guardian was gone. Ryohei clutched the communication device he 'borrowed' out of Hibari's room. Rushed footsteps on the dusty path were heard.

* * *

"There is one way that can absolutely get you into Seireitei. But I'll need to have one of my men with you," Kuukaku said, getting up and walking to the door at the side of the room. "You know we can't trust anyone nowadays." The grin was threatening to split her face. "Actually, he's my little brother but an idiot anyways."

There was quite the noisy introduction between the group and Shiba Ganju. Gokudera twitched and his hand was inching closer to his box weapon. Ganju and Ichigo continued pummeling each other, the yells and ruckus created was getting on his nerves. Yoruichi stared at his claws and Kuukaku continued smoking her pipe like nothing was happening.

"SHUT UP, YA DAMN B****ES!"

A powerful kido from the angered Kuukaku exploded the room and flame arrow dynamite flew everywhere.

Trying to act civilized; Gokudera sat back down between planks of charred wood, lighting a cigarette. Kuukaku was giving a whacking to her brother and his student while he smirked with the 'you deserve it' look.

Truth was Gokudera hardly met any women who commanded such authority.

Kuukaku glanced at him with interest lighting in her eyes as she led them through the brightly lit corridors of her extremely large house, heading to somewhere.

"Sure, I'll help you get into Seireitei," she said. "I'll blast you guys down there from the sky."

There were gasps and shocked looks. Youruichi chuckled. "Kuukaku's the fireworks master in Soul Society."

She shoved open the doors to a larger room. "Seireitei has a wall built all round it; you can call it a barrier, Vongola." Kuukaku threw a ball to Ganju. "You just have to create a Cannonball with that spirit orb and I'll shoot you pass Seireitei's wall." She walked to Ichigo and kicked him further into the room. "So hurry up and start practicing!"

There were low mutterings. "Hey, you sister's as scary as my teacher…"

"Yeah…"

"WHAT DID YA SAY?" Kuukaku yelled, watching the Storm Guardian making his way out not-caringly.

Outside the room, Gokudera drew in a breath from his cigarette. "Noisy brats," he muttered.

"Thought you were a loser with no spirit power. Guess I was wrong, Vongola."

Gokudera felt a bit uneasy with that stare of hers. But he grunted in response.

"Never thought I'd see a Mafiaso with a Shin…" Kuukaku was cut off when a loud crash and rushed footsteps approached.

"Kuukaku! I saw a Shinigami enter your house…!"

The Storm Guardian flinched violently. "A…Aneki…" And his tough appearance shattered as he fainted with a groan.

There was a moment of silence. A smile of joy and relief spread across the face of Poison Scorpion Bianchi. "Ara, ara, Hayato, you're just so excited to see your dearest sister."

Gokudera lay (unwillingly) on his sister's lap, a wet cloth over his eyes. He gave slight twitches and Bianchi smiled at him. She thought she would need to wear those goggles some day, so she always brought them everywhere. Wearing a tube top and ripped jeans, Bianchi adjusted the goggles so that the orange lens covered part of her face comfortably.

Her concerned smile never left. She gently stoked the grey hair of her brother.

Kuukaku offered her bottle of sake but Bianchi politely refused, asking for tea. There was the crunching sound of snacks and the noise coming from the practice session that was happening. Yoruichi was napping on a red cushion, cutely curled up.

"Hmm, I guess all little brothers look like wimps in front of their sisters, huh?" Kuukaku rested her chin on her propped up knee. Bianchi laughed lightly.

"So, Kuukaku, how did you know he was Vongola?" she asked.

"Gut instinct I guess. But you guys always have something that sets ya apart from regular mafia." Kuukaku took a swig. "Hey, are you listening, Vongola brat?" she said a little louder.

There was a grunt in response.

"So, tell me. Why are you really here for?"

Gokudera got up slowly, removing the cloth covering his pale green eyes.

"The Tenth. To return to his side," he said.

"Devoted little puppy, ain't ya?" Kuukaku was cleverly masking a different emotion. "So, Sawada Tsunayoshi. First of the Mafiaso to become Shinigami." Her eyes flashed with recognition and sadness. "He graduated early from the academy and was firstly in the thirteenth squad before being promoted to vice-captain in the fifth squad."

They were broken words. Merely facts.

"He's someone I greatly respect," Kuukaku said earnestly. "When we were kicked out as a noble house in Seireitei, he used his influence in the Vongola to help us." She then gave a loud laugh and sipped from her sake bottle. "I know the Tenth Generation would be the best in the Vongola someday!"

Gokudera looked quite intrigued. "So how did you come to know him?" he asked.

Kuukaku continued without answering. "And he said he's going to create an unbreakable bond between the Shinigami and the Mafia. He and his ridiculous dreams. An ambition, nonetheless."

"That sounds just like the Tenth. He wouldn't like the fighting between two sides," Gokudera said.

"Ah, kind little kid who didn't seem to be anything like the 'ruthless' Vongola. But you're going to Seireitei to find him?" Kuukaku said casually. "You don't need to do that. Doesn't he go back to the Primo's castle every night?"

Gokudera looked excited but Bianchi cut in, speaking out of her silence. "I'm afraid Sawada has given the message that he'll be staying in Seireitei for a few weeks."

"It's alright. You can wait, can't you?" Kuukaku drank from the bottle again.

"No," Gokudera said firmly. He had been waiting for the past ten years, being told to wait for days. He couldn't take anymore _waiting_.

"Why? You don't want to go anyway."

"There is something I cannot forgive."

Kuukaku was surprised. "I know you want to meet him. But if you find him in Seireitei and he is discovered as a Vongola, the Shinigami would banish him, or worst, execute him."

Gokudera frowned and clenched his fists. "I know. This whole thing is ridiculously dangerous and it will cause trouble to the Tenth. I don't want to do anything that would cause the Tenth to worry." He had an insane determination in his eyes. "But I got this feeling in my gut that something bad's going to happen. And I have to be there. Can't just leave everything to the baseball-freak."

Bianchi sighed. "You're going to get into trouble again, Hayato?"

Gokudera refused eye contact, going slightly red.

Yoruichi smirked in his sleep. Chances of succeeding just got a lot higher.

"Mataku, you finally appeared after vanishing completely. I was so worried; thought you were eaten by a hollow or something."

More silence.

"Sorry." It was only a barely audible mutter as the Storm Guardian looked away awkwardly.

His sister smiled again, flipping her hair back. "Well, it's not like you ran away from home again."

Gokudera made a face. He was scowling again. "You back in the Vongola?"

"Ninth generation for the time being. At least three Guardians have to be reacquainted with the Boss for the Tenth generation to be officially recognized," Bianchi explained.

"How's the Tenth?"

Bianchi smiled. It was so cute seeing her little brother so concerned about his Tenth. An image of a puppy came to her mind.

"He works well with the Primo and his famiglia. The First has been very hospitable." Bianchi sighed. "He's always looking for you. If only Reborn were here…"

Kuukaku interrupted by standing up. "It's almost time for launching." Her sadistic smile was back and Gokudera stiffened. "Meet outside in about half hour."

The Storm noticed dinner in front of him.

"The Primo sent a message that we must all be on guard. Be careful, Hayato." Bianchi smiled, knowing her brother wasn't quite listening.

* * *

Tsunayoshi adjusted his vice-captain armband, sighing. It had been stressful these past few days, and some summoning for all vice-captains had to appear. He scratched his head and messed up his brown hair. Everything was weird and hectic. His captain was acting strange and he missed home. Not seeing the Vongola for more than a day was different for him. Like there was nothing to help lift the burdens. Not to mention he hadn't heard anything from Yamamoto…

"Oi, Sawada! Stop spacing out!"

Tsuna jumped. Renji, Iba and Matsumoto had entered the room. He smiled sheepishly.

"It's strange of you to be early for once," Rangiku said.

"The office's been getting quite stuffy lately," he replied.

Renji walked in front of him. "How's your captain?" he asked.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "He's kind of strange lately. But he wouldn't tell me anything. Why?"

Abarai looked disturbed. "Nothing. I'm sure the summons would be rescinded soon. It's such a bother."

"It's about Rukia, isn't it?" Tsuna asked without thinking.

Renji was slightly taken aback. The usual blur Tsuna was replaced with someone serious. It was almost cold.

"You should be careful," he said, getting quieter.

"You know something, Sawada?" Renji growled.

"Nothing. I'm just telling you not to let your guard down. It's not wrong to be careful." There was a flash of orange, lasting long enough for the other three vice-captains in the room to notice. Then Tsuna blinked, and it was gone.

"Yo!" Yamamoto entered the room. His cheerful grin was met with silence.

* * *

When Ryohei thought he was a pretty good distance away from Hibari's house, he found a place quiet. It was a forest, green with extremely tall trees, leaves scattered on the ground. But he suspected a fight happened recently, due to several areas with large dents in the clearings and fallen vegetation.

He took a deep breath and sat down cross legged, bringing the new shiny communicator to eye level.

He made a low grumbling sound. "A new design?" he muttered to himself. "How are you supposed to work this thing?"

He fumbled with the small object, searching for some form of instruction. But the only things he could see were the Vongola insignia and two buttons.

Sasagawa got a little frustrated and began pressing the buttons, hoping for some light or signal.

"This is complicated to the extreme!" he said loudly, continually pressing the buttons.

There was a flash of white followed by neon blue. He got excited but that was not what he wanted. He wanted to speak with Sawada Tsuayoshi, or anyone from the Vongola. There was no sound coming from the damn device except a soft beeping.

Ryohei got really frustrated then. "Hello? Testing?" He took a breath and right into the black communicator, he yelled, "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He then took a deeper breath. "TESTING TO THE EXTREME! SAWADA!"

* * *

Tsuna appeared to have snapped out of a trance. He smiled at his Rain Guardian. "Hey, how are things?" he asked. He was actually asking about the search of the other Guardians.

"Pretty good." Was the short answer. Tsuna wondered if Yamamoto got his message. Looks like he had to ask later, in private.

There were weird looks from Renji in particular, but Matsumoto and Iba was staring at him too.

"What's wro…?"

"TESTING TO THE EXTREME! SAWADA!"

Tsuna jumped. Everyone in the room was giving him a strange gaze. He realized the voice was coming from his hakama.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME? SAWADA!"

It was louder than before. And familiar. Tsuna grinned, laughing nervously.

Yamamoto looked surprised. His grin was back instantly, wider than before. "Senpai!"

Tsuna mentally slapped himself in the forehead. "Looks like someone's calling me! I better go check it out!" He quickly grabbed Yamamoto's arm and rushed out of the room.

Iba was looking at the opened door. "Is it me or is Sawada fuku-taicho's clothes talking?"

Renji just got a whole lot more suspicious.

Tsuna pulled out his red fur earphones which he kept with him at all times (now thinking he shouldn't do that).

"Onii-san! I can hear you!" he said in a hushed whisper, not wanting another outburst.

"Senpai! It's been a long time!" Yamamoto greeted.

The two vice-captains were hiding in the nearest deserted area they could find. Which is the second squad storage room. In the dim light of the room filled with cardboard boxes, hushed voices and shuffling sounds could be heard.

Ryohei from the other end was grinning. He stood up, glad and relieved that he received a response.

"Sawada! Yamamoto! You're there! I'm back to the extreme!" he exclaimed.

Tsuna began sweating nervously. "Onii-san, not so loud." They can't be caught like that now.

Sasagawa caught the message. "Are things all right there?" he asked normally.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said, though not reassuring.

"Senpai, we're playing a spy game now and it'll be big trouble if we got caught," Yamamoto said.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Anyway, where are you now? And how did you get a Vongola communicator?"

"I'm at Hibari's place. This is his."

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Is everything all right there?"

"For me it is. But Hibari's acting all weird."

"I felt like that when I saw him too. But I can't do anything now. I'm at Seireitei and I can't leave at the moment." Tsuna was feeling useless. He wanted to ditch his Shinigami duties and go to his Guardians. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything out of the walls because of the darkness that loomed. Not even see his family. The Vongola boss felt pathetic.

Yamamoto noticed the worry and helplessness in his Boss' eyes. He placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, smiling.

"Senpai, stay at Hibari's at the moment. I'll come over."

Tsuna lit up. "Are you sure, Yamamoto? What about the commander?"

"I'll deal with gramps. Besides you need me to explain things to Senpai, right?"

"Sure, Sawada," Ryohei said. "I'll talk to you later. Be careful."

There was a beeping sound. And silence.

"Yamamoto, Hibari's house is in Western Rukongai District Eighteen, Naminara." Tsuna reached into his hakama, bringing out a yellow box and a ring. "Pass these to Onii-san for me. Sorry I couldn't do anything else."

Takeshi laughed. "What are you saying, Tsuna?" He saw Tsuna's eased expression. "I'll be going tonight. If anything happens, just call, okay?" He pointed at the red earphones.

Tsuna nodded and smiled back.

* * *

The sun rose.

A being running towards the west, shadowed hands reaching to pull it back, but to no avail. He knew that he must go and return quickly, to once again strengthen the bonds that grew thin. And a group from the east heading from behind, in midst quarrel with a mission in mind.

Tsuna saw the being go. And he saw the mission happen.

The mission caused chaos, but he saw it as a distraction.

Justice was to be done, but he saw conspiracy.

Murder in the form of a flower, but he saw a traitor's blade.

Tsuna woke up, jolting up on his futon. Sweat was running down his forehead, coldness seeping from the back of his neck. He shook slightly, tiny rays of sun seeping into the plain room. What was that? He looked at his mattress, at the floor and jumped violently in shock and horror.

Flames were lapping at the door. Flames were eating the blankets. Bright orange flames that did not burn. Everywhere, floor, ceiling and walls of the temporary bedroom. And his hands, there were no gloves, burning his skin, feet, clothes and hair. But it was familiarity. Tsuna sat back down, his heartbeat slowing. What was happening? But it was warm.

"Tsunayoshi," a man's voice said.

The Vongola boss cocked his head, turning to his side. A yellow orange bird sat by him, staring at him with fiery red eyes. The bird was the size of a chicken, glowing brightly. The flames did not bother it, only gave it a sense of power.

"Oh, it's you," Tsuna said, relaxing. "Do you know what's happening?"

The bird did not move and kept its intense gaze. "We are one, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna laughed slightly. Those words meant one of two things: I don't know either. Or I know but don't want to tell you.

"Before it was just suspicions but now it is clear. It is beginning."

"And the dream?"

"That is the symbol."

Loud, rushed steps came into the room. "Fuku-taicho!"

Tsuna got up and messed his hair up with a yawn. The flames had vanished along with the bird.

"Ryoka! Ryoka have broken into Seireitei!" a panting non-seated Shinigami exclaimed. "The commander gave orders to engage and capture, sir!"

Tsuna tensed but did not feel surprised. "Gather groups A to F. We'll move out in thirty minutes. Where's taicho?"

"Taicho's not feeling well. He's in his office now."

Tsuna felt suspicion flicker in him again. "Okay, you can go get the groups now."

The door was shut.

"Tsunayoshi," the bird appeared again, glowing. It had grown, a few times larger than it was before. The fire had vanished completely though. "My brother is used for the execution."

"Her crime may be inexcusable but this is too much," Tsuna said, extremely worried. "The Sokyokku (spelling?) is only used for captain class and above criminals."

"Yes, Tsunayoshi. Chaos as distraction, justice as conspiracy, murder as betrayal."

"What does that mean? It's only a dream. What could it mean?" he asked.

"We are one, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

"Come back safe and sound, Hayato!"

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?"

Gokudera gave a glare to his student and friends, refusing eye contact with Bianchi.

And they were blasted off. The Storm Guardian thought that Ichigo and Ganju would become civil for the ten minutes they were in the cannonball. Any disruption could be fatal. And apparently, they don't have that drilled deep into their thick skulls. Thus resulted in separation and a rough landing into Seireitei.

"YA IDIOTIC SISSIES! CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR TRAPS SHUT!" he bellowed, vibrating the walls around.

Ichigo and Ganju immediately ceased arguing. They were knee deep in sand with a furious and highly pissed Storm Guardian. Not a good thing. Flame arrow was out already.

Small explosions filled the area, followed with yelps and heavy swearing. Ikkaku and Yumichika stared from behind a wall. Amused at the scene where supposed comrades were fighting each other. They soon decided to interrupt when they got bored.

Ganju sensed the difference in spirit power. Gokudera's yelling turned into a calculating glare. He gave the carrot-top a knock in the head.

"They're not like other Shinigami trash…"

Hayato was interrupted with snort. He whacked Ichigo again.

"Good luck in finding your Tenth," Ichigo said, unwrapping his huge zanpakuto.

Gokudera smirked and ran off in the other direction, Ganju following him.

"Yumichika, go after them." Ikkaku gave a grin of his own. "So you not gonna run away like your friend?"

"He has something else to do rather than fight you." Ichigo gave a determined glare. "In fact, so do I. Guess I have to hurry kick your ass."

* * *

Tsuna leapt through the long maze like Seireitei. His eyes widened at the crumbled walls and smashed tiles.

A bald man was lying in the midst of the destruction, strangely, his wounds were bandaged up. He looked too injured to have done it by himself. Tsuna felt a weird spirit pressure lingering in the area.

It felt strong, powerful. Tsuna turned to his team behind him.

"Tend to the third-seat. I'll deal with the ryoka." With a shunpo, he was gone.

The Vongola Boss felt weird. There was weird energy around, the sky seemed weirder than usual and taicho was acting weird too. There was also something strange with the 'intruder of Seireitei' that stood in front of him. He dressed like Shinigami, had out of the ordinary hair and reiyatsu leaking out in large amounts. Tsuna observed him carefully.

The boy's enormous blade was ready to attack. It has been a while since he met someone with such resolve that it caused his own flame to light up. Luckily there wasn't anyone else to see his usual caramel eyes turn a gleaming orange.

_And he looks just like Kaien…_ Tsuna thought.

Something caught his eyes. The mark that lingered around the boy, barely visible.

Red flames.

His hand closed around the hilt of his sword.

* * *

**Hi**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm afraid end-of-year exams are coming up so I won't be able to update so often :( **

**I've been trying to speed up stuff for the entire chapter which is kind of hard. It feels so cannon now…sigh… Was it okay? **

**Not much notes to write on this chapter. Just that 'testing to the extreme' was taken from TYL Ryohei, so don't sue or anything. Stuff about Yamamoto, Hibari and Ryohei would come up soon. **

**Okay, Tsuna's dream, bird and fire thing was meant to be all mysterious. The dream I'll explain later. Bet you can guess what the bird is. The fire's Tsuna's dying will flames. It all means that bad stuff's going to happen. And there's also something about Shiba Kaien. So this is like a cliffy, right?**

**So, trying to start up the action. Please review. Feedback is appreciated. **

**ssapphireangel**


	9. Eternal Fire

**Chapter 9 Eternal Fire**

Ichigo let a gasp of air escape his lips. The constant running left a strain on his muscles, the wound in his arm throbbing, but the bleeding had stopped. He stopped and caught his breath, recovering from his previous fight, preparing for the next battle. A boy stood in his path, between him and the white tower

The spiky brown head stood a few inches shorter than him, with a face that gave off a feel of childish innocence. Eyebrows were knitted together and lips were in a thin straight line, contemplating. Ichigo couldn't let himself even cross the thought that his opponent was a child that was at most his age.

The aura he felt crawled under his skin and he knew his next opponent was something much, much more than that Madarame Ikaku.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. He expected the ryoka to attack him at sight; it seemed that he was smarter than expected. But wasn't the boy some impulsive teen?

Ichigo didn't know what to expect; he could feel no sheer power or determination from the Shinigami kid that would get in the way of his goal. But something from him left Ichigo feeling slightly intimidated. The calm and serene mood the boy had highly frustrated him. The Shinigami looked and felt like a small stone that could easily be kicked out of the way. But Ichigo couldn't move.

The ryoka's sword was out, ready, glimmering in the daylight. The mysterious boy stared, and god, those auburn eyes.

Tsuna observed the ryoka's lack of movement. He was hesitating. But Tsuna's eyes flashed, hovering over the specks of red flames. He'd recognize those flames anywhere. Tinged with the Rain and Sun attribute to ensure that the Storm does not burn out or corrode its contact material. It had been Gokudera's invention to combine Flame attributes so to combine their specific qualities. He felt utter joy; his Storm was closer than he thought. Then worry; the conspiracy that he had suspicions about was coming together. And more worry; his famiglia and friends would be involved. Tsuna knew his identity as s mafia boss would not remain a secret very soon.

And there would be complications. Problems. Conflicts. Burdens. Worries. Fighting. Bloodshed.

He hated it when blood was spilled.

But he had to deal with it. Like how he had to deal with the situation he was in. The orange-haired ryoka shifted his blade. Fear and hesitation was banished and chocolate eyes burned with resolve. Tsuna almost smiled; Gokudera probably had something to do with this.

"What's your name?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as monotone as possible. But that tinge of childish curiosity could be obviously detected.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo almost wanted to flinch at the innocence radiating from the being. He couldn't hit a nice person! It was like hitting a child! He would be cursed with eternal bastard-ness! Like Gokudera!

The brunet thought for a while. "Erm… Nice to meet you. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fifth Squad Vice Captain." Tsuna's hand was resting at his sword, not drawing it. "Can I ask?" he said, casually. "Why are you doing this?"

"I won't abandon Rukia to die like this." The teen's large sword shifted.

As if a switch was turned off, Tsuna's eyes narrowed in a calculating manner. The light and easygoing and childish mood was gone, replaced by one of a hardcore battle.

"Do you owe her anything?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "The only possible thing you can get out of this is death. Even if you do succeed in escaping from here with her, you would only live the rest of your life in hiding. Is she worth it? It'll be much better for all of us if you go home."

Ichigo decided to take all the things he thought about the guy being nice and innocent and all. Anger stirred at the pit of his stomach.

"Rukia's my friend and I won't leave her to die like that!" he yelled, charging forward.

_Wonder what Gokudera did with him_, Tsuna thought. With a single swipe, his sword blocked the attack._ At least he stopped hesitating._

Tsuna smiled at the thoughts of his Storm Guardian, followed by fond memories. He felt his worries lift for that moment and his flame came to life. "Let me test that resolve," he said softly.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Did the guy's irises just glow golden? In a flash Tsuna disappeared. But those training sessions (bomb-my-pants-off-sessions he called them) paid off. The next moment Tsuna slashed at his back and Ichigo swerved to counter with his huge ass kitchen knife.

They traded blows for a while, sounds of metal clashing metal bouncing off the sekiseki rock walls. Ichigo seemed to show little to no struggle and Tsuna was looking rather impressed.

"Slow," Tsuna taunted. A Shakkahou was ready in his free palm. A loud explosion later, dust clouds were settling in the area.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna called into the ash cloud, entering his flustered, dunderhead, 'no good Tsuna' mode. "Are you alright?" But a Shakkahou without an incantation shouldn't be too powerful…

Ichigo was already on his feet when he heard the concerned voice. He then concluded that his opponent was either stupid or just plain weird for caring for his enemy.

"I've taken worse," Ichigo growled, rushing forward to attack when the other's guard was down.

_Ehhhh Gokudera bombed someone again! I told him to stop doing that! _Reborn's training showed its effects as Tsuna gracefully wielded his wakizashi while mentally flipping out.

Even though partially blinded, Ichigo blocked every strike by his opponent. He dodged every kido spell, avoiding them like he was avoiding dynamites and attacking at every free moment. A loud clash rang through the air as he finally landed an effective blow that knocked the vice captain's blade away. He leapt in for the finishing strike, meeting air before he felt a crushing force at his stomach, knocking him off his feet, his back hitting the stone floor. By then the smoke and dust had cleared and the brown haired Shinigami was standing in front of him, fists raised.

"My strength is more at hand to hand combat. Sorry I didn't tell you that!"

Ichigo cursed foully. "Are you fucking playing with me?"

Tsuna gave a Yamamoto-worthy smile. "And if I am?"

_Come on, show me your resolve._

The slashes got more vicious, each missing or colliding with the poor walls. Rubble was scattered everywhere. Tsuna attacked a lot more, landing punches on Ichigo's ribs, abdomen and jaw. Bruises were sporting on tan skin.

As Ichigo lay panting on the ground with aching muscles and bones, Tsuna's smile disappeared. He picked up his zanpakuto that was lying amidst pieces of stone, swiping it in the air to get rid of the dust. He posed the blade to cut the fallen ryoka, looking down into the chocolate eyes of the teen. Ichigo flinched at the once caramel orbs that were now a flaring golden.

"Not enough resolve." Tsuna's voice was cold, tinged with disappointment. "How are you going to save Rukia at this rate?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Ichigo snarled, getting up and slashing, the attack laced with his overflowing reiyatsu (spirit energy). He began his series of attacks again, more and more spirit energy leaking into the blows. "I'll save Rukia!"

Tsuna found it more difficult to block and dodge. He dodged as the surrounding spiritual pressure became heavier. His speed was slightly affected but he knew that if this went on his sword would not be able to withstand the force of the ryoka's attack. And his dying will flame was threatening to emerge, with no excuse to keep it hidden.

It was time for the real test.

"I won't," Another slash, nicking him on the cheek. "LET YOU," This time it gashed his arm. "STAND IN MY WAY!"

Tsuna winced at the sting of his wounds. His sharp glance landed on the incoming sword. He jumped back, and a red cannonball was charged in his palm.

"Hado number 31: SHAKKAHOU!"

Black smoke once again filled the area. Ichigo coughed, his zanpakuto raised, anticipating something more.

"Sora o Moyasu (burn the sky), Suiro no Sukikyo (vermilion cardinal)."

There was that whisper. And everywhere was burning.

The flames surrounded Ichigo, dancing, mocking, before they all gathered at one point. Around, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the flames enveloped his body, as if in a gentle caress.

_**We are one, Tsunayoshi.**_

Ichigo never felt hotter (not in that way). He was sweating buckets, to the heat that was way worse than the summer. His skin felt like its moisture was slowly evaporating away and he was sweating yet the sweat was boiled away immediately. He felt clammy as if his whole body was stretched and he was panting and slightly dizzy. It was like instant heatstroke. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be shoved in an oven.

Tsuna stared at him with glowing, golden eyes that seemed to be flames itself. The fire embracing his body shrank until it only covered his hands. His dying will flame that was aching to reveal itself took its place on his head, camouflaged by the eternal fire of his zanpakuto.

"Let's go."

The punches that were laced with flames hurt more. Each blow burned through his shihakushou, leaving an ugly red mark. He felt his skin breaking apart, sizzling and frying. Ichigo immediately thought to get more distance; that Tsuna's zanpakuto was only close ranged and if he were further away he wouldn't be hit and would actually stand a chance.

Ichigo barely stepped away, somewhat out of Tsuna's fighting zone. But golden eyes narrowed and the fuku taicho reached and pulled a naginata (Japanese spear) out of flames. The slash was barely blocked by Ichigo's sword. And the wound on his shoulder bled and burned.

"Aren't you going to save Rukia?" The voice was cold, devoid of emotion. The previous innocence was shattered. The naginata dissolved and Tsuna pulled dual katanas (long swords) out of thin air, slashing as Ichigo struggled to keep up. Those weapons of fire vanished and Tsuna flashed in front of the orange-haired ryoka, pulling a punch at his stomach. The hole left in the cloth was large and the wound looked more black than red. Ichigo grunted, trying to take the opportunity to strike and ignoring the pain. But he only hit flames.

"Too slow. Is that all you got?"

Back to the naginata again. Ichigo spotted a time lag between weapon changes, determined to land a slash while Tsuna 'switched' flames.

"At this pathetic state, you might as well give up."

There! The fire dissolved! Ichigo gave a battle cry and struck with all he got. He landed a hit, feeling his zanpakuto tearing through cloth and flesh. But there was only the sound of wind on flames and the vice captain burst into fire. The flames gathered at a point again, Tsuna reappearing from fire a few feet away, panting, flames darting around, glowing red-orange around his hands like gloves.

"Where is your resolve, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The ryoka seemed to get more angered. But it was good anger, anger that fuelled and caused him to improve as he fought. But Tsuna knew that this frustration did not equal to resolve. He had to make him learn; to get rid of that recklessness, if he ever wanted to survive a battle with a captain. Ichigo seemed to be attacking more randomly, aiming at the moments where the weapons dissolved away and when his body reappeared from fire.

Tsuna let flames burst from his hands. Ichigo's eyes widened, retreating as fast as he can but he could not avoid the snake like tongues of fire. It scaled his left side and he cringed, biting his lip to stop him from crying out.

The fire was everywhere again, surrounding him, caging him. Sawada Tsunayoshi basked in the flames while Ichigo felt every wave of heat stab his insides and outsides.

"How can you save Rukia like this, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo was in the centre of it all, the fire reaching out, attempting to swallow him whole. Tsuna's voice rang out, amplified by the fire that seemed to have captured the surroundings. He was gone, and Ichigo was the only one left in that burning place. It was all black like a void. But burning and burning and burning.

"You cannot save Rukia if you're so scared of fire."

Ichigo was clutching his sword till his knuckles turn white. He was sure that all the liquid in his body was sweated out.

_**Don't back down, Ichigo.**_ Ichigo froze as a voice resonated in his head. It was baritone, laced with years of wisdom.

_**#$%#~ You still cannot hear my name. **_

And it calmed his pounding heart, giving him momentary state of peace. The voice yearned for him to listen, yearned for their spirits to be melded together, like how Sawada Tsunayoshi and his zanpakuto were joined. As partners, and as one whole.

_**Do not ignore me, Ichigo. Stand up. Face forward.**_

Tsuna and Suiro no Suikikyo; they were together, fighting as the fire, in harmony, and they could truly burn the sky. Ichigo could understand that only if he achieved what they had, he could become more powerful.

_Tell me your name!_ Ichigo thought as hard as he could.

_**You are not ready.**_

Tsuna asked again, "Where is your resolve?"

_**Stand up. Face forward. Hesitate and you will die. Retreat and you will age.**_

Ichigo swung his large sword down, sharpened with reiyatsu that sliced through the fire. The heat was gone, wisps of spirit energy lowering the temperature of his skin, easing the burn. The flames were gathering again, returning to their master. Ichigo swerved around, flashing forward to swipe at the core of the fire. The exchanging of blows began again.

Tsuna was wearing down. He had always prided himself in pain tolerance, as his zanpakuto sealed his wounds with fire every time in its released form. He could feel the exhaustion settling in, the new wound on his chest being burnt shut. He had to end it now.

Reiyatsu flared, Tsuna nearly buckled at the pressure. He felt the concentrated energy pouring out of the ryoka boy with flaring eyes. He never expected one with so much power, almost enough to rival the infamous Zaraki Kenpachi. With the right motivation, it was drawn out. Sheer determination, sheer resolve molded this reiyatsu, magnifying it raw. And Tsuna could see the invisible flames of the boy, worthy of a mafia boss, darting around.

Tsuna pumped flames into his arms as he charged up an attack that was similar to the X Burner. Hands raised, one back one front. More fire, more fire. Violent, explosive finishing blow.

His heart rate soared with adrenaline. It pumped his dying will flame which was practically singing from the height of emotions.

"Show me your resolve!"

Ichigo yelled, charging into the great blast of fire. His reiyatsu formed a shield of some sort, extending from his zanpakuto. It dissected the flames, cut the attack clean into half. And as it all dispersed and blew away with the wind, he raised his blade and slashed Tsuna clean across the chest.

The vice captain fell back against the wall that was surprisingly undamaged.

Ichigo stood panting, leaning on his zanpakuto for support as the blade dug into the ground. He felt tired and aching and extremely dehydrated.

"Good work," came a weak murmur from the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened before he breathed, "You too."

The orange haired teen looked into the eyes of the vice captain. The orange tinge was disappearing into exhaustion and satisfaction. The golden orange flame grew smaller, before it vanished completely. But strangely the smaller brunet was not bleeding out, in fact his wound was sealing itself shut, turning into reddish line.

A yawn escaped Tsuna's lips, followed by a groan, "Owwwwww…"

"You gonna be alright?" Ichigo asked.

The mafia boss gave a small smile. "Eh, yeah."

"But be careful," Tsuna said, failing to make his voice more serious rather than sleepy. "Someone's planning something to do with Rukia's execution."

"What?"

"She does not deserve such a harsh punishment. There's something up and saving her would be more dangerous. Expect the worst."

Ichigo grinned. "It won't stop me. I'll definitely save her. No matter what."

"I recognize your resolve."

Tsuna yawned, louder this time.

"Gokudera taught you well."

* * *

_**He's gone, Tsunayoshi. **_

Flames appeared, gathering before the sleeping Tsuna. It became a body of a bird, now the size of a pigeon, settling on the head of the Tenth Vongola boss, pecking at the spiky brown hair.

_**Stop pretending, Tsunayoshi. You still have paperwork to do.**_

"Owwwww…" Tsuna groaned, struggling to his feet. "I would have liked taking a nap there."

_**Your wounds are quite shallow thus does not warrant such dramatic reaction.**_

"Ichigo's quite nice, isn't he?"

_**He's definitely going to cause some trouble here.**_

"Hmm… Reminds me of the good old days."

""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hehe are you scared now, ryoka? Are you gonna cry to your mummy?" a random Shinigami taunted.

This was why Gokudera just utterly loathed Shinigami. They think they're so great when they surround you in huge groups with their shiny little swords. They think they can just defeat someone by ganging up on them, those rotten bullies.

"Oh look he's pissing his pants in fear!"

Gokudera Hayato twitched. He had been running around for the past hour, in this fucking maze of Seireitei trying to find one damn fifth squad barracks. But no, he ended up blasting down dozens of walls yet all he found were more walls. Everywhere looked the same, whitewashed and fucking annoying.

"LET'S GET 'IM!"

Red arrow clicked as a dynamite were loaded into it. He bit into the cigarette.

Everything ended in explosions and cries of pain.

Hayato grabbed the hair of a random Shinigami, lifting his face up and glaring murderously.

"Tell me where's the fifth squad place is," he growled as the nameless Shinigami trembled at the force of the Gokudera-is-pissed-everyone-run-away killer intent. But he received no answer as the interrogated subject passed out.

Gokudera spit out his cigarette, biting his lip as he shoved the unconscious Shinigami onto the ground. Everything was a waste of his time. He had stupidly _thrown away_ nearly half of his life and _wasted _a decade of his afterlife. He would not fucking take anymore of this!

The Storm's fingernails dug into his bandaged palms as he kicked away pieces of rock and moved forward. He would tear away any wall that continued to stand in the way of him and his Tenth.

Gokudera could not stand any longer of this mind grating, soul wrenching, heart piercing internal conflict. He could not stand the urge to beat himself up at the memories of his death. How he, the esteemed right hand man of the Tenth, was the first to go, the one to leave an unfilled hole in the Tenth's family, the one to change the Vongola. He saw everything, from tears to screams to the sounds of despair at his funeral. And the slammed doors, locked, and nightmares and withered flowers at his grave.

And he stayed, seeing his family move on, even though nothing was the same again. He stayed until he could not bear to continue watching, unable to do anything and with nobody that could see, hear or touch him.

The Tenth Generation of Vongola was one of the shortest generations in Vongola history. They fought to change the structure of the mafia that was coated with blood and lives. They started the chain of events so as to obtain the goal of a mafia that only vowed to protect. They saw results of their struggle, some successes. But bloodshed was unavoidable. In the end, torn apart by death, violence and sacrifice they left their legacies and dreams to the Eleventh, headed by one of the great-grandsons of the Ninth. And the Tenth Generation was dissolved.

They crafted history. Their end was tragic, but noble.

One by one, they all fall down.

Gokudera swore as he ripped apart Seireitei, only luck could tell him that he was reaching his destination.

This time, it would be different.

It would be different.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

An unusual serious look appeared on Yamamoto's smiling face as he approached the 18th District of Rukongai, Naminara. It was as if the Rain Guardian heard the same silent vow.

This time, they would stay as a family, together

"YO YAMAMOTO! I SEE YOU'RE LOOKING AS EXTREME AS EVER!"

"Haha, long time no see, Senpai!"

"YOU ARRIVED HERE EXTREMELY QUICKLY!"

"If you're all gathering, I'm leaving."

"Not so fast, Kyoya."

"Haha, hi Dino!"

"DINO YOU APPEARED SUDDENLY TO THE EXTREME!"

"Nice to see you all again! I'm here to lead you to the Vongola Primo's headquarters!"

"I'm going home."

"Alaude's waiting for a rematch, Kyoya."

...

"Maa, I guess we all better start moving!"

"I'M PUMPED TO THE EXTREME!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Yamamoto Takeshi left Sereirtei like you expected. So whatcha gonna do, Aizen-taicho?" Gin's smile seemed to stretch wider (if that was possible).

"We'll get Central 46 to order a lockdown," Aizen said, removing his glasses. "Then the plan can commence."

_**Don't forget to keep the Storm away from little Tsunayoshi!**_

"Of course, the Boss is not as powerful without his Guardians. I think Tousen has been rather bored lately…" Gin hummed the last part.

_**Foxy-chan, remember to get me more marshmallows! **_

Aizen cleaned his glasses with his sleeve and laid them down, as if placing the last puzzle piece of his plan. And by tonight, he would be dead, a key step closer to his dream and everyone would be puppets to his strings as he bide his time till the execution. There were only two risk factors: One being the orange-haired ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo. The other being the unpredictable blood of Vongola and his hyper intuition.

But anyway, it would all come together, he was sure.

Gin had left to tell Tousen of the next step: slowing down a certain Gokudera Hayato. And he heard a knock on the door. He put on his glasses and plastered that fake gentle smile, putting on the sheep's clothing to hide the cunning wolf he really was.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"This way, silverhead!"

"IT'S A DEAD END, IDIOT!"

Gokudera blew up another wall, making the escape route. Ganju leapt through and already began running as if his life depended on it.

"Stop complaining, silverhead! I'm the one with the sense of direction!"

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BOMB YOUR BALLS OFF!"

The Storm Guardian suddenly realized the futility in running away and swerved, loading up his flame arrow. There were more manly screams of pain and loud explosions.

Now they had to run from the scene of the crime before some other Shinigami got their location.

"Why the hell are you with me again?"

Ganju snorted. "Because its better we travel as a group!"

"I want nothing to do with you!"

"Its mot my fault I just have that natural aura that gets people to follow me around."

"Shut up or I'll shove my dynamite up your ass!"

The two continued their aimless running while trying to avoid any Shinigami and blasting stuff apart. Gokudera kind of knew where he should be heading; the previous victim said that the Fifth Squad was due east of Seireitei. He thought that if he kept turning right, he would be heading east, eventually. So technically, he didn't know where east was and was running around randomly.

Then Ganju proposed going to a high place, which made sense as it would be much clearer to see the whole of Seireitei rather than the white walls and mazes. Seriously, are Shinigamis too poor to afford a proper transportation system, or even some maps or directories or something?

So this is why both Ganju and Gokudera were heading for the tall white tower.

But how they ended up in a sewer with a heavily wounded Ichigo and a hostage called Hanatarou was a different story.

"Idiot student, getting yourself into messes like this," Gokudera grumbled. He was sitting by the wall, chewing on a granola bar he brought with him. "Only at these times that lawn-head's sun flames are good for." He sighed and took another bite of the snack to replenish his energy.

"I heard that the sun flames can heal the worst of wounds in mere minutes! It's so cool, I wanna see it in action someday," Hanatarou exclaimed as he bandaged the orange-haired teen up.

"The Sun flame users are wackos though. Except Shoichi. And I guess Reborn," Gokudera muttered.

"But it's strange. This wound here at Ichigo's shoulder is shallow but it was meant to be fatal. And I found a weird mask…"

Gokudera got up to find a bone mask lying innocently on the floor. It was like the one Ichigo wore when he almost became a hollow in the shattered shack. He felt the sudden urge to gut a certain man. Like a fish. And rip up that green striped hat and turn its remains into ash.

Ichigo was waking up. And Gokudera noticed the golden orange tinge of flame that was left on the hem of his black robe. He'd recognize that flame anywhere. A typical Sky attribute, but also a small Sun Flame attached to ensure its continued burning.

But Ichigo started to do something stupid and Ganju knocked him out again before Gokudera could say anything.

"You idiot!" he snarled. "Look what you did!"

"Oh, looks like you actually care for the berryhead, silverhead."

"I saw the Tenth's Sky Flames! They're only a few hours old and were definitely placed there purposely!"

"Oh!" Hanatarou cried. "Ichigo also had some burn wounds. They're not too serious, but they look like they were inflicted by Sawada fuku-taicho's zanpakuto! But there wasn't any report of Sawada fuku-taicho getting into a fight with a ryoka…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? Tenth… He must know I'm here with Ichigo. He hasn't changed; this looks like one of his 'tests of resolve'…" Gokudera then entered his 'worship-Tsuna-like-a-little-puppy' mood. "The Tenth is so awesome he knew I was here searching for him so shortly after I arrived and he's probably looking for his right hand man ha take that baseball nut…"

"No, but Sawada fuku-taicho is the last person I know that would be part of the mafia," Hanatarou protested. "The flame you saw must be from his zanpakuto. I heard its fire cannot be extinguished and it could surpass Yamamoto soutaicho's Ryuujin Jakka someday!"

"As expected from the Tenth! He's the most amazing boss of all the Vongola…"

Ganju smirked. "If that guy says it's Sawada, it's Sawada. He has always been part of the mafia, kid."

"Of course, Tenth is always the best!"

"The Shiba family made sure he got into the Shinigami Academy without any trace of his background. Only the captain commander and my brother knew that he was Vongola," Ganju said.

"Shiba Kaien?"

Gokudera's banter faded to the background and Ganju's hands clenched as he gritted his teeth. He got too caught up in the moment, almost revealing valuable information about the Vongola to the Shinigami hostage. And he almost forgot the real reason to why he entered Seireitei in the first place: To find that black haired female Shinigami and avenge his brother.

Ganju remembered that night. It was barely seven years ago when that woman came onto Shiba territory with the bloodied corpse of his dear brother. He remembered Sawada Tsunayoshi; how the orange gold flame flickered as if grieving over the loss, how the golden gleam dimmed as the rain washed away the blood and tears.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dinner had been noisy in the Primo's castle. It was mostly due to the EXTREME reunion of Sasagawa Ryohei and Knuckle. Hibari had disappeared once Alaude left and Yamamoto was catching up with Asari well. The Primo found great entertainment talking to Bucking Horse Dino and Enzo. Lampo fell asleep as soon as he finished his rice (right on the table) and Daemon was (fortunately) absent.

It was only weird that G vanished somewhere in the middle of dinner to answer a call.

The First Generation Storm Guardian reappeared in the large dining room with worried look on his face, holding the black mobile phone in his hand.

"Boss! Bad news!" G yelled. "Seireitei was invaded by ryoka a few hours ago and is under lockdown!"

"What about Tsunayoshi?" Primo immediately asked. Dino had the exact same protective what-happened-to-my-cute-little-brother expression on his face.

G snapped his phone shut, knitting his eyebrows together and gritting his teeth. "We might have lost contact with him due to the interference of the barrier."

"Damn," Giotto cursed. "And Tsunayoshi had been saying that something bad is going to happen in Seireitei. It's like someone must be trying to keep us from interfering!"

"Yes, it's too much of a coincidence that the lockdown only happened after Takeshi left, degozaru." Asari looked slightly troubled.

"Tsunayoshi's in danger!" Dino and Giotto said in synch. It was getting creepy how their faces changed into the same horrified-that-cute-little-brother-is-in-danger expression.

Yamamoto looked slightly thoughtful. "Actually, I heard that Gokudera's part of the group that broke into Seireitei."

"YOSH! GOKUDERA WOULD PROTECT TSUNA TO THE EXTREME! LET'S JOIN HIM TO THE EXTREME!"

G's phone rang again. And as he answered the call, his face seemed to grow whiter.

"FUCK!" G slammed the phone on the dining table. "The guards in charge of the secret passages into Seireitei are dead! The tunnels are collapsed and there's no way into Seireitei!"

"I hope Jiji won't realize I'm gone," Yamamoto said.

Giotto clenched his fists. "G, contact Shiba Kuukaku. We'll break into Seireitei the old, flashy Vongola way."

"We cannot or we'll risk war with the Shinigami. Ties between the mafia and Seireitei are strained as it is, degozaru."

The Primo cursed foully. There was a moment of tense silence as the Founder of Vongola made his decision.

"We have no choice but to wait. If this goes on, there will be a big disturbance and that would give us the excuse to break into the Shinigami territory to protect our Decimo." Giotto's dying will flame ignited, flaring brilliantly. "We'll have to rely on Gokudera for now. And Tsunayoshi is strong. He'd have to cope without us. Not for long, though."

"Boss, men have already begun clearing the passageways." G's voice was calm but he looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Yes, good. Inform Kuukaku to get ready. And call Alaude to keep a lookout at Seireitei, especially at the Sokyoku Hill. Tsunayoshi mentioned something about an execution."

"Fuck, the enemy knows us well to corner us like this," G growled before leaving the room dialing furiously on the phone.

"Tsunayoshi was right when he said we would need an alliance with the Shinigami. I hope what he's been working for would show its rewards soon."

Giotto emptied his glass of red wine, an attempt to calm his nerves. There was a very, very bad omen, his hyper intuition told him. But the tense atmosphere at the once lively dinner table did not pass. Knuckle and Ryohei both raced to empty their bowls of rice, leaving immediately to do the one thing that would calm and prepare them: train. Yamamoto and Asari followed soon after. Even Lampo woke up, clueless, but he could sense the troubled aura around the Primo.

"""""""""""""""""

Tsuna stacked the final piece of paperwork with the rest. He stretched himself, feeling sore. He had quite a busy day: from paperwork to Seireitei being invaded to paperwork to finding out that Gokudera was in Seireitei to more paperwork. It was a good thing that Ichigo passed his test. A miracle was that the orange haired berry's reiyatsu was so concentrated that it completely hid his. Another miracle was that the captains were in a meeting when his battle happened so he managed to get away undetected. But there were more troubling things. He felt uneasy that Yamamoto hadn't return to Seireitei as he was sure the lockdown didn't include the secret passages that could be used to sneak back in. Someone would definitely notice the disappearance of the First Squad's vice captain, especially since that very person was the Commander's great-grandson!

_Eieeeeee… I hope Yamamoto told his grandpa that he was leaving Seireitei… _

Even Tsuna failed to convince himself that. Then he wasn't quite sure what the commander would think of his grandson being part of the mafia. Maybe the old man already knew. The captain commander always encouraged the allegiance between the mafia and the Shinigami. The grudges they held had gone on for far too long and it was time to bury that one incident in the past. It was better to have one more friend rather than an enemy. And as a general that fought many wars, he knew that there were more advantages to have the mafia on their side, especially if another threat of war should ever arise. The only problem was the stubborn old geezers of Central 46.

The most troubling thing was Abarai Renji's defeat. Tsuna couldn't help feel partially responsible. He made his way to his room, thinking deeply and ridden with guilt as the full moon lit his path. The Vongola Boss yawned loudly, trying to keep his eyes open for just a few more minutes just to drag his feet to his room where the comfy futon was. There was a light coming from a slightly opened door of Captain Aizen's room.

Momo was there, asleep on the wooden floor, a peaceful look on her face. She breathed lightly, curled up in her Shinigami shihakushou. And Aizen was at his desk, writing a letter of some sort.

And there it was, that horrible awful feeling, foreboding. It settled in, weaving its way though his core. Tsuna's dying will flame wanted to ignite by instinct, to banish away any danger.

"Going to bed, Tsunayoshi?" Aizen looked up from his work, giving a gentle smile.

"Hai," Tsuna gave a respectful bow to the captain. "Rest early, Aizen taicho."

"You too, Tsunayoshi," Aizen said. "Oyasumi-nasai."

"Oyasumi-nasai."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hi**

**I know I know I'm a super horrible author who didn't update for a year and you guys wanna maim and gut me like a fish. I actually wanted to just focus on my other story before I continue this one but I got an extreme wave of inspiration and wrote this long thing. **

**Okay this is a summary of Tsuna's zanpakuto abilities. Basically his shikai causes his sword to turn into flames that usually gather around his hands. It can also morph into different weapons. Yeah, and its most powerful attribute in shikai form is the fact that Tsuna himself becomes one with his zanpakuto. Note that Ichigo has to win the battle with him and its all sort of Tsuna's way to make him get stronger. There're still many, many things he hasn't shown to the world…*whistles* bankai…**

**I packed a lot in this chapter coz I really wanted the plot to move in the next chapter and stuff. There'll be more about Ryohei and Hibari soon and I have no clue where Lambo is…and of course there's Aizen.**

**A big THANKS to those people who actually stayed with the story throughout its absence. An EXTREME THANK YOU to all the favourites and alerts and reviews! It's because of you guys that I continued this! So if you have any questions just review/pm me. I hope the fight scene was alright and if you have any constructive criticism let me know and yeah please review. But no flames!**

**ssapphireangel**

OMAKE-thingy that was made out of stupidity

"Hey Tsuna! Why doesn't your clothes get turned to ashes? They all remain in one piece when you release your zanpakuto! Even Jiji's top gets totally burnt away when he releases Ryuujin Jakka!"

"Eh, hehe, I saw his release once and I didn't want to…show off so much… So I got Captain Kurotsuchi to make some fireproof Shinigami clothes."

"Haha Tsuna's embarrassed to show his abs!"

"...I'm sorry, boss, but do you even have..." A series of coughs.

"Haha! Maa Gokudera, you've been smoking too much!"

"The herbivore has nothing noteworthy to flash. I should know."

"HIEEEE HIBARI-SAN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE."

"Kufufu. Oya, Kyoya, what do you mean by that sentence?"

The metallic sounds of- "Hibari-san! Don't draw your tonfas!"

"WE'RE HAVING A SPAR SESSION TO THE EXTREME!"

"Onii-san! Don't encourage…"

"Tsuna, do you have any sweets?"


	10. Never Again

**Chapter 10 Never Again**

Sawada Tsunayoshi could not sleep all night. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before finally giving up. The awful feeling in his gut just would not go away. He sat up, his robe wrinkled by the constant movement, sighing.

He was so tired. Aching and plain exhausted, but that nagging feeling that something was very, very wrong kept him from sleep.

It was only a few hours before dawn. Tsuna dressed and headed out to the training grounds, clutching the sheath of Suiro no Sukikyo. His sword seemed to sense his frustration, his uneasiness, taking the form of an eagle that rested on the vice captain's shoulder, lighting up the path with its eternal fire.

They both relished the silence as it brought the little peace that seemed to be left.

_**Tsunayoshi, stand tall in times of turmoil. Walk through it with a high head and you will see the path of victory.**_

Tsuna meditated in the center of the large training area. He let his flames go, let them burn like the uncontrolled fire they were. Free. They were part of the air, part of the ground, in harmony.

"What if I fail them again?"

The fire shrank considerably, sizzling as if it touched water.

_**You had not been able to evade Death. Yet now you are Death. So do you have the resolve to keep living?**_

"I don't want to lose them again."

_**Then protect them, Tsunayoshi. We are one. We are the eternal flame that burns with resolve. We are the sky that envelops. **_

"But I'm scared."

Tsuna's inner world encompassed of a single building standing alone on a field. It was an old school, worn down with use yet filled with the richness of life; joys and sadness, happiness and sorrow. The name at the gates was barely visible with age: Namimori Middle School. And this was the place where he wasn't the Vongola Boss or the vice captain or anyone. He was just Tsuna. And this was a place where he would allow himself to be immersed in memories, and cry like the child he was.

The field was yellowish green, large enough to encompass a majestic bird of fire that was even larger than the school itself. He watched Tsuna on the roof, staring into the grey clouds that covered the sky.

_**Do not extinguish the flame, Tsunayoshi.**_

"I won't"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For this time, nothing would break us apart.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tsuna must have fallen asleep, for when he woke up he realized it was way over dawn, which meant that he was late for the vice captain's meeting, again. But his mad scramble to the meeting place was interrupted by a high pitched horrified scream.

_Momo!_ He knew it was his third seat at once and immediately flashed towards the sound of her voice. The foreboding feeling; it was back and stronger than ever. And as usual, his hyper intuition was spot on.

Kira, Matsumoto, Hisagi and Iba were already there, with shell-shocked looks and white faces like they had seen a ghost.

"What happe…" Tsuna began.

"AIZEN TAICHO!"

The cry of despair caused him to turn to Hinamori. And he saw that. His heart seemed to stop altogether. His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips.

Impaled to the wall was his captain by the man's own sword. His eyes were lifeless, glassy open orbs that would not find rest. His lips were painted with crimson along with his jaw and the tips of this curly brown hair. The shihakushou and captain's white haori was stained scarlet, open wounds littered at the man's chest, upon his heart. The heart of gold that the Aizen was known for having. Blood had poured from the broken chest and back, leaving a crimson splatter behind his lifeless body and long red trail down the wall. Tsuna felt like the world was silent except for the dripping of liquid from the bloodied sword, creating dark red spots on the ground. His captain, the gentle and kind Aizen Sousuke, ruthlessly murdered and his corpse dangling on the wall for the world to see.

Tsuna was frozen. He knew he was holding his breath. But the scene brought back many memories of bloodshed, violence and mafia war. The bodies piling up, the unseeing eyes and the blood raining down. This was a promise of fighting, the promise of death.

'_Oyasumi-nasai.'_

Aizen taicho was so benevolent. Tsuna had the man's guidance, felt his warmth and gentleness. He was a father figure of the fifth squad. He was the well loved Captain. Tsuna thought of him as a mentor, a good man. And now, dead. Who would kill such a good man?

Momo knelt to the ground in grief. Hinamori admired Aizen more than anyone could. The Captain too seemed to hold more affection for the young girl, treating her as if she were his precious daughter. Tsuna looked at the corpse again. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. Who would kill such a good man? (A man so good it seemed like he was plastic)

"What's all this ruckus so early in the mornin'?" Ichimaru Gin sauntered into the area, the forever foxy grin stretching from ear to ear. "Oh no, this is a serious issue, eh?"

Mocking. Taunting. A trap. Bait. A decoy. Too much a coincidence. Those were the words that flooded Tsuna's mind just as Hinamori Momo leapt forward with a battle cry.

"IT WAS YOU?" Tears leaked from her eyes as she attempted to avenge her beloved captain. Kira Izuru stepped forward immediately to protect his captain as the Third Squad vice captain.

Ichimaru just had that smug look on his face and if his eyes ever opened, they would be glinting with malice. He turned to leave, glancing at the young Vongola. Tsuna's eyes were gleaming golden orange. Gin's smiled even wider.

"SNAP, TOBIUME!"

Tsuna's eyes widened as an explosion resonated through the area. As the black smoke cleared, he knew things had gone too far. Hinamori's eyes were filled with hatred, the want to kill the man she thought murdered Aizen. And Kira was determined to protect his captain at all cost. A large hole had been blown through the floor, splinters gashing out everywhere. Ichimaru's back was turned as if nothing happened.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Kira's sword was turned at Momo, aiming to take down an enemy. Reiyatsu flared everywhere with fuelled emotions.

Tsuna flashed in front of Kira, landing a punch on his abdomen. The blond vice captain fell sideways on the wooden floor, coughing. With great speed, he knocked Momo's sword away in a single swipe at the wrist.

"Stop it…" he began, breathing hard. "Taicho wouldn't want to see you like this."

The pain was clearly seen in his voice and trembling hands.

Momo gasped at the golden eyes, cold and agonizing and nothing like the warm caramel ones of her vice captain.

"Arrest Kira and Hinamori." Hitsugaya Toushiro appeared, commanding the two to be put in detention for unauthorized use of zanpakuto. Tsuna noticed the young captain's turmoil and how he looked at Gin with a threatening gaze. "Hinamori, shouldn't the first priority be taking Captain Aizen down from there?"

Tsuna feel the icy tone, glancing over from the captain of the Tenth Squad to the captain of the Third Squad. The short captain was glaring, as if he knew something between the Aizen and Ichimaru. There was obvious suspicion, like he knew Aizen would be murdered and Gin would be responsible for his death. And the way Gin spoke, how he carried himself, and how he just so happened to be passing by the scene of the crime, obviously pointed all fingers at himself as the murderer.

So who actually killed Aizen?

Tsuna found himself staring up at the body of his captain. He couldn't shake the thought that something was utterly wrong.

"Something wrong, Tsunayoshi?"

The Tenth Vongola Boss turned to give a full blown glare at Ichimaru. His golden gaze bore into the scheming fox. But it only served to make the grin wider, more devious.

Something was up. Tsuna knew it. He hated that feeling that someone is behind the scenes manipulating everything. But whoever that was doing it was succeeding. Tsuna felt his heart clench and his brain pounding in his skull. Everything added up to a giant migraine.

Tsuna bit into his lip.

He was exhausted, aching and blow after blow of emotions combined with lack of sleep were wearing him down. Helplessness. Despair. Loss. But his Guardians were not here with him. He was alone. He never felt so isolated. He couldn't contact anyone; not Yamamoto or the Primo or his familigia. And now his friends in Seireitei were driven apart. Kaien was dead. Rukia was going to die. Renji was on the verge of death. Hinamori and Kira were in detention. Aizen taicho was dead.

Whatever that was doing this was attacking Seireitei, the Vongola, his family, his friends. He had to stop it. He had to protect them.

_But I'm scared. But I don't want to fail them again. But I don't want to lose them again. But I'm scared._

"Good work, Sawada fuku-taicho," Hitsugaya said. He raised an eyebrow at the vice captain's stillness. He was shaking slightly, biting into his lip and clenching his fists till the skin was white. His face was drained of colour, emphasizing the dark circles around his eyes. Hitsugaya calculative gaze landed on those gleaming golden orange orbs. Until he saw a small flame at the center of Tsuna's forehead.

The symbol of the mafia.

Hitsugaya held back a gasp. Security had been breached. There was more than one threat in Seireitei. There was corruption in the higher powers of Soul Society. There were spies, double crossers; no one is to be trusted. And there was another to be added his list of suspects. There was a chance that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the one to murder Captain Aizen. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of muttering as Sawada Tsunayoshi began walking away with small hesitant steps.

"Tell…have to…Yamamoto…won't…let…find…cannot…Gokudera…captain…sou-taicho…"

_But I'm scared. But I don't want to fail them again. But I don't want to lose them again. But I'm scared._

But I won't.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hibari Kyoya listened intently to the sound of the _Shishi Odoshi_ (Japanese bamboo fountain). It attempted to banish away his loneliness; to get rid of the aching silence that clawed at his heart. Water trickled into the bamboo tube, accumulating, filling it to the brim. The bamboo tube fell forward, water gushing out resembling the gentle sound of a river. And other end fell back against the rock.

_Tock_

The Cloud Guardian sat in the middle of the room, cross legged. The sliding door was opened by an inch, and he stared at the small opening as if waiting for something to come in. The cup of tea was half empty, and cold.

_Tock_

Hibari recalled his rematch with Alaude. It wasn't quite a battle; he had to admit. Hibari just thought that it was a way to get rid of the awful feeling inside him. He loved loneliness; but it was a double edged sword and now, it was cutting deep into him. It made him feel lost; like he was trapped in a maze with no idea which direction to go. He thought that fighting; with Alaude or Dino or even the Herbivore, would set him on some right path. Hibari remembered the words of the first Cloud Guardian: _You have lost your resolve. You are not worth my time._

Without a doubt, that irritated him to no end. But it could not truly ignite his dying will flame. He hated the feeling that he had nothing to protect. He wanted, no, needed to bite someone to death. Preferably Kusakabe.

_Tock_

"YO HIBARI!"

Or Sasagawa Ryohei.

The door slid open roughly and the Sun Guardian was in his house, again.

"You left pretty early, Hibari!" Ryhei said, sitting down randomly in the room. The door was left open, the cool night breeze drifting into the room. "So I brought food! Snacks would go well with sake!"

"I don't drink."

"What did you say?" Ryohei yelled. "Or is Hibari still the little kid who can't drink?"

Hibari's gaze was at the open door, silent.

"Man, you've changed."

_Tock_

It wasn't like he didn't want to change. Hibari knew change was unavoidable. When he was young, he knew he wouldn't stay in Namimori Middle School forever, getting rid of delinquents and students who dared disrupt the peace. He knew that Kusakabe or Hibird or anyone would not stay with him forever. He knew that he would not live forever. But Hibari always decided, out of his own free will, that he would always be with Namimori, whether haunting it or whatnot; just as long as his spirit would always be with the one place he loved.

He wanted to always be the free, lone, cloud of Namimori.

Yet that freedom was taken from him, stripped away like all the other things that he held precious in his life. Change was force upon him; the change that he absolutely wanted to refuse, but couldn't. Who knew Death would be so cruel?

"Hibari, just now they said Sawada might be in danger and there's some weird barrier thingy and we can't contact him." Ryohei drank the sake, eyeing on the Cloud Guardian with the usual fiery gaze. "They're digging up some tunnel passageway thing so we can sneak through the barrier and find Sawada. We're leaving in around a week."

"I refuse," Hibari said immediately, though his tone was somewhat different.

"What did you say?" Ryohei bellowed. "You're still pulling that line! You haven't matured at all!"

Hibari remained stoned face. "Didn't you hear me before? I won't fight with you."

"YOU ARE GOING EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP TO THE EXTREME!"

He would never team up with anyone. Nothing would change that fact. He would still act on his free will.

_Tock _

Hibari's unrelenting gaze fell upon the other person in the room with silence suddenly fell upon the room. It was unlike Sun Guardian to be quiet, even for a few minutes. Was he drunk already? Ryohei was staring at his sake bottle, holding it with a grip that threatened to shatter it into pieces. His mouth was closed (for once) and in a hard, straight line. That stare could crush rocks alone. His eyebrows were knitted together, showing that he was thinking, hard. Nobody thought that the Sun Guardian would ever be so deep in thought.

Hibari wasn't going to speak, as much as the newfound silence was slowly gripping his heart tightly. He focused his gaze back at the open door, listening intently at melody of the crickets and the _Shishi Odoshi _in harmony.

"Hey, Hibari. Have you ever thought of looking for Kusakabe or Hibird?"

The Cloud Guardian glanced at Ryohei from the corner of his eye. The ex-captain of the boxing team looked troubled. And the quietness was unnerving. There was a click of the sake bottle put on the wooden floor.

"Thought of, yes."

"But you did not go for it?"

"It would be unnecessary."

The Sun Guardian looked slightly pissed off, but frustration overruled the thought of standing up and yelling at Hibari for being 'heartless'. He crossed his arms feeling sudden anger inside him. And jealously. He did not understand why, but it was that spur of the moment feeling that frustrated him to no end.

Maybe it's because of the fact that someone like Kusakabe would probably be looking for Hibari. He would be searching for his Disciplinary Committee President, scouring Rukongai because he used flames when he lived and could remember everything and actually had the power to do so.

Yes, everyone would remember everything from when they were alive because they used flames. He could remember everything. From his childhood days to his boxing days to his Vongola Guardian days to his married days to his death day. His friends and teammates and guardians and family and wife.

His wife that was probably anywhere in Soul Society; she could even have been turned into a hollow. His dear wife that probably wouldn't remember him at all.

Yes, Death is cruel.

And his sister. Sweet little Kyoko. She could be anywhere too. She wouldn't remember him either.

And he had little to no chance of ever seeing them again.

Ryohei took a long sip of his sake, feeling the cool liquid rush down his throat, calming him down. Hibari was staring at his cup of tea, as if willing it to be hot again. As much as this was a very troubling, worrying, annoying night, they would survive.

_Tock_

"I WILL FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled suddenly to the sky (or the ceiling). "FOR THE ONES THAT WE LOVE! EVEN IF THEY LOST ALL THEIR MEMORIES! I WILL FIGHT AND PROTECT TO THE EXTREME!"

The Sun Guardian was taking in deep breaths, a look of utter determination on his face and his eyes seemed to be burning, literally.

"Do as you wish."

The Sun Guardian can never make moments of silence last. Everything was lively again, even though it highly irritated Hibari. But it made it seem like nothing changed.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVENT CHANGED AT ALL! NOTHING CAN STOP ME TO THE EXTREME!"

The Vongola would survive and never be broken apart again. This family would never be apart again.

Hibari would be alright.

And he, Sasagawa Ryohei, would find his family. No matter what the odds.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Never again.

Tsunayoshi found no trouble keeping his face emotionless; the same stoned look most nobles of Seireitei had, just his held more complication. The calculating brown eyes and pressed lips that had more conviction than ever, even though he was aching with worry and exhaustion. He gave a low bow to Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai, hands clenched by his sides.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Captain Hitsugaya just reported that Captain Aizen's body was discovered."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. He was addressed not as a vice-captain. He straightened his back. Had the sou-taicho suspected something amiss as well? Or did he think the mafia was involved? Whatever the reason, it was certain that sou-taicho was talking to the Vongola Decimo.

The young Boss replied, "Sou-taicho, I suspect that Captain Ichimaru had something to do with it."

Yamamoto nodded. "Do you think it was Captain Ichimaru that murdered Captain Aizen?"

"No. His appearance at the scene of the crime was too planned out. He wants people to think that he is the culprit."

The old captain just raised an eyebrow, as if asking Tsuna to continue, asking the powerful Vongola blood, the famed Hyper Intuition, for any other assumptions. The Tenth Boss could feel the pressure for answers, the frustration, combined with his own. They both knew one thing: there were traitors in their midst.

Tsuna let his mind run, bringing him back to the gruesome scene of that morning. "I feel that those present at the crime this morning may be related to whatever conspiracy Captain Aizen's murder is hiding."

"According to Captain Hitsugaya's report, Vice-captain Hinamori of the 5th Squad attacked Captain Ichimaru which was countered by Vice-captain Kira of the 3rd Squad and resulted in unauthorized release of zanpakuto."

"I fear that they may be pawns of the murderer," Tsuna said, his throat suddenly tight at the revelation.

Yamamoto considered those words carefully. "So everyone at the scene is a suspect. Most unfortunate."

"Kira fuku-taicho is absolutely loyal to the 3rd squad and Captain Ichimaru which puts him in a spot for manipulation. Hinamori fuku-taicho was very close to Aizen-taicho, so the murderer may be depending on her actions to draw attention away from himself." Tsuna felt more worry and shock and fear. Everyone, all his friends, could be puppets or backstabbers. Either or, they may be killed. And if they were really traitors, he would have to stop them.

"Are you accusing your own comrades, Tsunayoshi?" Yamamoto asked, analyzing the information he was just given. He wanted to see how the young Vongola would react. Would he insist to protect everyone? Or turn his back on friendship and face the facts? The young Vongola is a very powerful individual; he should know that not everyone can be trusted especially when things got dirty.

"I do not believe anyone at the scene killed Captain Aizen."

Was that hyper intuition talking? Or the heart (which was said to be one's greatest weakness)?

"The murder may be related to Kuchiki Rukia's execution," Tsuna said. That was a nagging thought in his head, with nothing but instinct supporting it.

Yamamoto nodded as if the claim was logical. "The execution has been moved to 7 days time."

Tsuna's eyes widened. This was definitely not protocol. This proved that something was up. There was a swirling mass of feelings rising from the pit of his stomach. Whoever who did this, he wanted Rukia's death. The bastard wanted to drag his friend into his twisted little game and kill her in the worst way possible by which her body would be turned to ash.

Yamamoto observed the Vongola's reaction carefully, seeing eyes flashing golden and fists trembling slightly. He could feel some anger directed to him. After all, he had to activate the Sokyoku and perform this complicated execution. He had to do many terrible things for justice, for protocol. He was Seireitei's Captain Commander. If he didn't follow the rules, who would? And he couldn't afford to go against Central 46's wishes. He could fight, but there was a limit to debate. Now, his hands were tied. And he had to maintain his position. That was what he swore to himself until corruption was curbed in the higher powers.

The Vongola Boss flashed a glare at the hidden evil mastermind. All because of this mess, his friends were hurting. Renji, who treasured Rukia so much. Momo, who treasured Captain Aizen so much. Already one was dead. How long more till they all were gone, one by one victims of this madness? It would be like before. One by one, they all fall down.

"Calm your heart, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna snapped out of his disturbing thoughts. There was the glimmer of the dying will flame. "She does not deserve to die, sou-taicho! The least she should get is imprisonment but even that is uncalled for! She was just helping a friend!" Tsuna raised his voice a little, taking a step forward.

The commander did not say anything for a moment. "I understand you grievance, Tsunayoshi, but letting anger rule your actions would not save Kuchiki Rukia from her fate."

Tsuna backed down, taking a breath. "I apologise, sou-taicho. But Central 46 has been giving outrageous orders." His eyes hardened. "Even for them."

"Central 46 has refused any meeting with me about that matter."

"They may be planning something." _Those old geezers…_

"They do have the power to order the assassination of Captain Aizen. Again, anyone may be working for them."

"I do not believe my friends, Shinigami or Mafia, had anything to do with it," he said immediately, defensive. Tsuna looked for a reason inside his brain, anything that sounded a slight bit smart. But the only answer was pointed to him, without any hyper intuition. "Because I trust them."

"I see," Yamamoto said. "Perhaps this trust would bring about the union of the mafia and the Shinigami."

Tsuna smiled. "I feel that that day may arrive sooner than we expect."

"There will be much trouble ahead, especially with my great grandson."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Does the sou-taicho know? But the old commander did not take any action. Did he accept Yamamoto's place as part of the Vongola? Or was he just waiting for the storm to clear? The Tenth knew that the sou-taicho had many agendas; hiding his presence from Central 46, hiding Yamamoto away in the clan's mansion. Even though both him and the Primo trusted this man in his goal of a unified system of Mafia and Shinigami, who couldn't help wonder what was going on in that clever, experienced brain?

"My clan would not easily let go the heir to the head of the Yamamoto."

Tsuna did not speak. He knew inside him that this conflict would not be avoided, though somehow he hoped it could. He just needed to handle matters well, especially with the stuck up nobles and hopefully, and pray that it would not amount to something as big as the Mafia and Shinigami segregation three hundred years ago. He remembered the Primo drilling him about their (after death) history. Apparently the Vongola Secondo got into a huge fight with one of the Shinigami Captains (and a pretty high up noble), which resulted in bloodshed which resulted in the death of the Captain. Then there was big commotion which led to more fighting before the Primo took drastic actions and cut all ties between Seireitei and the Vongola. Since then, both forces were at odds and hated each other's guts (well, not so much now).

But enough was enough.

"This would cause much difficulty in sustaining an alliance between our two forces," the captain commander continued.

"We will resolve things peacefully," Tsuna said, pausing. "But it would be Yamamoto's own decision ultimately. His happiness is what matters most, sou-taicho."

No matter what choice he would make, as long as Yamamoto doesn't stop smiling. It just wouldn't be right if he did.

The old captain seemed to be satisfied with the answer. "It would be a pity that you would not be with us for long, Tsunayoshi." If only those old ruddy politicians would have this idealistic mindset of a child, then so many wars would have been prevented. If only they cared more for people than for power or position. Then again, if the care for the people is to show results, power and position was needed.

The old man would've sighed, suddenly feeling his yearn for retirement. But his appearance would not have changed, trained to withstand anything with the usual emotionless façade. But the tired warrior in him whispered, "It would be better if I would not have to disown family again."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For the third time in a row, Yamamoto's zanpakuto was knocked away with the sound of metal hitting the dojo's wooden floor. The Rain Guardian rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, his smile faltered only a bit, but still on his face. He tried to laugh off the defeat.

Asari Ugetsu was not as pleased. The First Generation Rain Guardian sighed, sheathing his own sword.

"Takeshi, what's bothering you, degozaru?" Asari gave a gentle smile of his own, walking towards the other Rain Guardian. "You're not focused at all, degozaru."

Yamamoto laughed, but it sounded dryer than his usual easygoing chuckles. He walked over to his fallen sword and picked it up, its weight felt unusually foreign in his hand.

"That is not Shigure Kintoki. Why don't you try sparring with your family's sword?"

The Tenth Rain Guardian gripped his zanpakuto. It wasn't like he didn't like this sword; it was part of his soul, his being, his partner. But he missed the sword that was with him half his life. Maybe it was because the Shigure Soen Ryu didn't feel the same without the Shigure Kintoki. Yamamoto felt a strange yearning in his chest, that there was something he needed to do. But he didn't know if he had the courage to.

He failed to prevent it from happening. He let him down.

He should have at least tried harder.

But then, he could fix it. And never again. Never again.

"Asari, do you know where's the best sushi store in First District Rukongai?"

"""""""""""""""""""_flashback_

_The bamboo sword was tied to the middle aged man's back and he sat at one end of the room. He was Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, heir to the Yamamoto clan (but not for long). He spoke in a loud voice, arguing with the rest of the experienced men in the room with vigor and no sign of backing down. Yamamoto Genryuusai sat on the other end of the meeting area, listening to the debate between the elder council of the clan and his grandson and not uttering a word. _

_It was always about the same things._

"_This behavior is unacceptable as the heir to the Yamamoto clan!" "You must attend more lessons on etiquette!" "The Shigure Soen Ryu is already useless in this era!" "The heir must become a Shinigami and take over as the Captain Commander of the Thirteen Squads!" "It's highly disgraceful for the heir to become a sushi chef!" "Preposterous!" "Unacceptable!" "A disgrace!" _

_And Yamamoto Tsuyoshi would reply. "I refuse to become a Shinigami and one of your pawns! I will live my afterlife as I please!"_

_And it was heard that this same dispute had occurred again and again in the Yamamoto household for years._

_The Captain Commander, official head of the Yamamoto clan, finally spoke one day, silence falling upon the meeting room._

"_Enough! If this goes on, this clan would be ruined soon enough," the oldest Yamamoto said calmly. "If Tsuyoshi continues to refuse the responsibility of our clan then he shall not be a part of it."_

_There was immediate murmuring among the council. Tsuyoshi just clenched his fists on his lap with eyes full of anticipation._

"_Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, I disown you from this clan. From now on, you are no longer my grandson."_

_Black eyes widened. As cold and strict the voice sounded, the younger Yamamoto could hear the underlying meaning. Even if the order was merciless and even hurtful, he took it as his grandfather's way of giving him his blessing. And go live as you wish. _

_The next morning Yamamoto Tsuyoshi left the Yamamoto manor to forge his own path._

"_Oyaji! (Old man/Dad)" _

_As the ex-heir turned, he saw his happy-go-lucky son running towards him. He smiled and ruffled the black hair affectionately._

"_I'll be gone for a while, son. I'm gonna do what I always wanted to do and set up and sushi restaurant." He said it as if it was the greatest job in the universe. _

"_Can I come with you?" The son flashed a brilliant smile. _

_The father laughed. "Those old geezers won't be too happy about that. You're the heir now, Takeshi." He sighed. "Maybe you'll have the courage to do what I cannot accomplish."_

"_But I don't wanna lead this clan."_

"_So did I, son. That is why I chose to leave, even though it would just push the burden to you." There was an ashamed look, followed by sadness. "I'm a terrible father, Takeshi. But I know you would manage this whole clan business much better than I had." _

_The younger Yamamoto laughed; it was to lift the mood, to be the rain that washes away the pain. "You're the best Dad anyone can have, Oyaji! And who cares about the clan! It's much better to have sushi to eat everyday!"_

_The older Yamamoto's face became stern. "This is my decision, Takeshi, and I won't let you become this running away coward." He sighed again. "This clan is very important to Seireitei. If you leave, another Yamamoto would become heir and who knows if that person is a pawn or as corrupted as those old elder council geezers."_

_The Rain Guardian was silent. He had to admit that the clan was important to him. But he didn't want to change into those noble pricks with ten foot poles up their asses._

"_You can change the clan, Takeshi." The father smiled encouragingly. "And maybe even change the whole structure of nobles in Seireitei. You're not alone."_

"_Oyaji…"_

"_There would be a day when you will make a choice like I did." Yamamoto Tsuyoshi lifted the Shigure Kintoki and held it in front of him, watching it shed its bamboo cover. "And when you have, I would pass this Shigure Kintoki back to you."_

_Then the man laughed at his son's silence and worried look and gave him a pat on the back. _

"_Don't worry, I'll be at Rukongai's First District and you can come for sushi anytime!"_

_And so Yamamoto went through his duties as heir to the clan with little resistance, with only the hope that he could make some change and maybe still find his friends and bring his father back into the family. But almost immediately, those thoughts met an obstacle. The elder council thought that Yamamoto Tsyoshi's 'rebellious nature' sprouted from outside influence. Thus they collaborated with Central 46 made sure that Takeshi would not receive any communication from beyond the clan. He was completely cut off from the outside world. He couldn't see his father or find his friends or do anything else._

_Yamamoto was suddenly plunged into the life of a noble, which was all about being a perfect robot and upholding an image. It contained all the things he never had to do, Shinigami training, tea ceremonies, council meetings etcetera. There was also stuff like studying, something that wasn't quite his forte. So Yamamoto did what he did best: Laugh off all mistakes (which happened quite often) and find ways to play baseball in the stuffy manor. He didn't want to change. And he didn't. It was only his good sword skills that made him barely acceptable as the Yamamoto heir. So he didn't change. _

""""""""""""""""""""""""_end of flashback_

It was late evening when Yamamoto and Asari found themselves outside the (hopefully correct) sushi restaurant. Takeshi took a breath and put on the best smile he could, sliding open the wooden door with great enthusiasm, and taking well rehearsed strides into the store.

"OYAJI!"

He exclaimed similarly to the previous fourteen sushi stores he visited (yes, Rukongai had lots of nice sushi), looking forward to his father yelling back or coming forward to hug him.

The exiled Yamamoto was behind the counter, slicing salmon with great concentration and precision. Takeshi laughed, in joy and relief at seeing his old man again after so long, sitting on the chair right in front of the chef. Only after the fish was perfectly laid out did the father pull out a bamboo sword from somewhere, hitting his always smiling son on the head.

"You're late, Takeshi."

The Yamamoto heir laughed, and began talking, first introducing his predecessor and mentor and friend before explaining and stuff, punctuating his words with laughs and Yamamoto-ness. After plates and plates of sushi, it was nearly midnight but the father-son reunion would not be interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Oyaji."

The sushi chef stopped with his current knife cleaning, looking at his son. He always did have a knack of reading Takeshi's expressions. He smiled. He really did miss him.

"For what? You did nothing wrong," the father replied, hoping to ease some of those troubling feelings.

"I donno." The younger Yamamoto poked his eggroll before popping it in his mouth. "For not doing anything."

"You were just starting, son. You still have a lot more to go."

Takeshi smiled and finished his (what, seventeenth?) plate. "I just met Tsuna and Senpai and Hibari recently. So I thought, I definitely wanna continue the mafia game with Tsuna and everyone!"

"It would be a difficult path. The clan and the mafia have never seen eye to eye."

"Then I thought, I wanna change the clan too. Those old people are so boring! I wanna let them all play baseball with me and the Vongola!"

Tsuyoshi laughed. "You can do both, if you want. With those friends, I'm sure you can."

"Yeah, hahaha!"

The sushi chef once again pulled out the bamboo sword from somewhere, this time throwing it at his son who caught it with one hand. They were both grinning, but not like idiots.

"This old man would always support you, son." He emerged from the counter, putting up the 'close' sign and untying his apron. "It's getting late. There's always been a room for you, Takeshi, and Asari can sleep in the guest room."

"Thanks, pops!" The younger Yamamoto disappeared behind the shop eagerly.

Tsuyoshi smiled. "So you really became a Shinigami, Takeshi."

Asari chuckled, taking a last swig of sake. "He's very different from any Shinigami, degozaru. Shinigami fight with the blade pointing at the enemy."

"Yamamoto always held his sword backwards."

"He really hasn't changed."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Night came fast, too quickly for liking. Tsuna had to do it now for the matter would be best resolved as soon as possible. It would be much better for the conspiracy to be revealed before it took action. He felt a little guilty, though; he would be disrespecting his Captain's body, his mentor's flesh. Okay, he felt terrible, like he was committing a huge crime instead of unraveling one. But as he had to deal with it, as always.

It was sad, almost. But he knew of sacrifice. And he convinced himself that Captain Aizen would understand.

The Shinigami/Mafia Boss flashed stepped closer and closer to the Fourth Squad, with his usual look of resolve. Time for the truth to be revealed. If he didn't get caught.

Tsuna remembered the last part of his conversation with the sou-taicho. When he requested to see his Captain's body. The old commander replied immediately, "That is out of the question, Tsunayoshi. The autopsy on Captain Aizen's body is done by Captain Unohana, starting today, to be reported the day after tomorrow."

If it was an assassin, he could somehow hope to find some clue to whoever sent him/her. First, he had to confirm that the Mafia didn't have anything to do with it. Secondly, he could make sure the Central 46 weren't up to anything. Then, he had to reassure the nagging feeling inside him. He just knew his Captain was hiding something. There was just something hiding. Hiding.

And his Hyper Intuition led him to the dead body.

Room 465 was waiting for him with an ominous feeling. The room reeked death and wrongness and bad, bad secrets. Tsuna wrinkled his nose; everything just plain stinked, figuratively (though he wasn't sure literally).

The door opened.

Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro just smelt a rat. It began with Gin, whom he was very sure was an actual rat (okay, maybe one that looked like a fox), sneaking around in the shadows. Then it was the Fifth Squad Vice-Captain Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was known to be a gentle, kindhearted soul just like his Captain. And as people say, those are the ones who have something to hide, like the Flame of the Mafia. They also said to be wary of those who are honest, for you'll never know when they are telling a lie.

And this one other suspect was actually sneaking around in the shadows.

And at once Captain Hitsugaya saw the figure flashing into the Fourth Squad Barracks in the middle of the night; his intelligent mind came up with the most definite explanation: Someone wants to get rid of the evidence.

He knew that he had to catch the suspect red handed, for to be caught in the act is the best piece of evidence itself.

Sawada Tsunayoshi reappeared on the roof; the moonlight shining on his face and making him look like a ghost. He was a white as one too, pale and all blood drained, eyes wide in shock and that tinted orange flame. Teeth bit into his lower lip, breaking skin and blood began dripping down. He had the same look from the morning, pained. Did the criminal feel guilty? And hands were clenched and plastered to his sides, nowhere near an attacking stance. Maybe he didn't feel Toushiro's well concealed reiyatsu. Maybe he got arrogant and didn't think he would be ambushed.

Or maybe he was just…too…

The Tenth Squad Captain put his hand on his blade and flashed stepped closer to the target. He felt a pang of pity. He always saw Tsunayoshi as a goofy yet hardworking and kind Vice-Captain. Now he had that strange tired and conflicted expression. And those orange tinted gold eyes.

The Captain's icy heart melted, just a snitch. Not enough to stop him from doing his duty. There was Mafiaso in Seireitei to be captured, no matter how nice and good the person is. And he had people to protect. He couldn't just take the risk and close an eye. He had to take action, bring in the suspect and quickly solve the mystery of Captain Aizen's murder so no one else would be hurt and Hinamori would feel better and forgive him. And he had to protect them.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are under arrest for association with the Mafia and suspected murder of Captain Aizen. Come in quietly and no one gets hurt."

Eyes widened in shock.

_Shit._

Tsuna whipped around, taking a few of steps back. Eyebrows furrowed together at the sight of the Tenth Squad Captain. _Shitshitshitshit._

"Do not try to fight, Sawada."

"Do you have any proof of my crime, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

There was silence. But still, he had a little problem.

If Reborn were here, the little hitman would absolutely slaughter him. He could feel those days of training with the Arcobaleno coming back to him. Dame-Tsuna was aching to appear; he was always the best in coming up with the excuses, no matter how ridiculous it could get. Heck, he'd even settle for 'I was just sleepwalking!' just to get him out of this mess. But since that wasn't possible, Tsuna did the next best thing: Run.

Shunpo-ing aimlessly into the mazes of Seireitei, the Vongola Boss tried his hardest to shake off the youngest Shinigami Captain that was on his trail. It definitely wasn't working. He could hear the yells of the ice zanpakuto wielder behind him. There was no way he was getting into a fight. Not with the Shinigami, not with anyone, especially not in the middle of the freakin' night. He was already tired from the lack of sleep. Not to mention how a battle with a Shinigami Captain would totally kill the Shinigami-Mafia alliance he had been working on for so long. It was just confirmed that he could not get found out because of a silly, stupid, careless mistake.

The chase continued into a sharp turn, Tsuna hoping he could hurry think of a plan to escape. There was a flash of white. Hitsugaya Toushiro appeared a few meters away. _Shit._ Tsuna lost count how many times he cursed.

"I suggest you turn yourself in, Vice-Captain Sawada."

Golden orange eyes narrowed. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Hands reached for his zanpakuto, drawing the blade in a single, quick swipe. Almost at the same time, Hyourinmaru was unsheathed, ready to be released for battle.

Not a chance.

"Sorry. But I have people I want to protect too."

_I'm counting on you, Suiro no Sukikyo._

There was a brilliant flash of flames, surrounding the youngest Captain, dancing around him providing no escape. Then the fire gathered at a single point, until the last spark was extinguished. Tsunayoshi was gone.

Toushiro swore, trying to feel for the missing Vice-Captain's reiyatsu to no avail. He had the impression that Mafia Flames could drown out one's reiyatsu signature so the target was a good as gone. But he didn't feel any panicked or at least apprehensive. The way Sawada spoke, as if he wasn't doing anything truly bad. And even if he ran like a coward; which was as good as admitting guilt, he didn't try to fight. He wasn't like how Mafia was supposed to be: vicious and violent. And the way he asked if he had _evidence_. It wasn't like he didn't think that Toushiro was a threat, or that he was demanding anything. It was like he was asking if there were any more people involved in whatever scheme was hiding.

Hitsugaya was sure that Sawada was the bad guy. But wasn't sure, sure. He knew there was something hiding, hiding. Anyway, Captain Commander Yamamoto would know of this incident by tomorrow and Sawada had nowhere to run to with the current lockdown still in place. He would be captured with no time to spare. But Sawada Tsunayoshi had people he wanted to protect, just like him. Even though they were still probably enemies, the determination and utter conviction to protect the ones precious to him; that was the only thing that made the Captain know that Sawada was a good guy.

And Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared the next day.

"""""""""""""""""""""""'

**Hi**

**Okay this chapter was quite fast coz I was overflowing with inspiration since the exams were just over. It was quite challenging, and not much action though. But I hope you guys like it. Comments/questions/constructive criticism/reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for sticking with my half dead half alive now very alive fanfic!**

**I think this chap's very Tsuna-centric, but I love him and I'm sure you all do too okay, I hope he's in character and stuff and yeah. I received a review previously and the person so awesomely pointed out something about Tsuna's power level. I wanted to say thanks to this person and clear some stuff up here. Ok, like when I say that Tsuna's zanpakuto had the potential to surpass Yama sou-taicho's zanpakuto, I don't mean it like the sword's gonna be more powerful than the most powerful fire type zanpakuto in Seireitei. I'm saying that it's like that famous, and if one day Yama were gone, and Tsuna has like a whole load of training with it, they could maybe be as powerful as Yama and his Ryuujin Jakka. So, kay? I hope I cleared things up-ish.**

**About Ryohei and Hibari's scene, it was so damn difficult. I hope it turned out alright though. And don't worry; things would turn out better for the both of them, especially Hibari. But I have to put a huge DISCLAIMER here, that some parts I adapted from KHR ep 157 and other Ten Years Later Hibari and Ryohei moments. I just loved watching them **

**Lastly, I'm sorry there's no Gokudera in this chap, but there really isn't much happening to him. He's still stuck in a sewer with Ichigo I guess… But there was like stuff about Yamamoto and I hope it's alright too. And yeah the last part was cliffhanger-ish. Finally, please not that I didn't do the spell/grammar check and stuff coz i'm tired and lazy now. I would appreciate anyone pointing out any mistakes to me. Thanks :)**

**Okay, thanks to all you awesome readers out there again. And please review.**

**ssapphireangel**


End file.
